


we are back

by onyxjeon



Series: money heist [3]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Day6 (Band), EXO (Band), La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Crimes & Criminals, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, F/M, Friendzone, How Do I Tag, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Namjoon | RM are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Park Jimin are Siblings, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Taehyung | V are Siblings, M/M, Married Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Minor Kim Taehyung | V/Park Bogum, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxjeon/pseuds/onyxjeon
Summary: Two years after the heist on the Royal Mint of Spain, the robbers enjoy their lives paired-up in diverse locations. However, when Europol captures Accra with an intercepted phone, the Professor picks up Cairo’s old plan, thinking he is dead, to assault the Bank of Spain to force Europol to hand over Accra to prevent his torture. The Professor and Seokjin (now going by Seoul) get the gang back together, including Yoongi (Stockholm) and enlist two new members, Rosario (Jungkook) and Boston (Seo Joon).
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jongin | Kai, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Series: money heist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543024
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	1. REUNION

**Author's Note:**

> so the story continues for the better maybe worse, its still set in Spain unless specified, there are new characters and secrets will be revealed in later parts. also theres going to be name changes with some other characters so hopefully it wouldnt be too hard to memorize ;A;  
> also i want to say thank you for reading my works so far it means a lot!!!  
> hope you enjoy!!!! :D

MADRID

77 DAYS UNTIL D-DAY

An expensive car comes parked with security vans on the front and back. The paparazzi and journalists cheer as their camera flashes, taking pictures, trying to get Seung Hyun’s attention as he hops out of the car, his bodyguards surrounding him. He gives them a big smile, waving as the crowd screams louder, chanting his name. Seung Hyun looks up at the building, his face plastered on billboards with his newly found fame. 

Since the robbery, he has quit his job at the Fábrica and became a motivational speaker, capitalizing on his harsh experience as a hostage, completely twisting the story around to make it seem like he’s the hero when in reality, he was the most annoying hostage of them all.

Seung Hyun walks through the red carpet as fans try to get a hold of him, chanting his name in glory. He stops to give one an autograph, one for a picture, and one with a hug. It’s good for PR.

He greets the security guard who held the door open for him.

“He’s in.” The man says on his radio, not reacting to Seung Hyun.

The producer jogs up to Seung Hyun, panicking as his grip on the clipboard is tight, “Mister Lee, you’re late.”

Seung Hyun scoffs, taking his blazer off, “relax, it’s just fifteen minutes.”

“You need to go on stage now,” the man says, pushing him towards the stage, “where’s his mic?” She asks the crew.

The intern hurriedly runs to him and helps attach the mic on his body.

“Thank you.” Seung Hyun winks at the young man as he stretches his body getting ready behind the curtains. He can hear the audience calling his name, as the curtains begin to separate the spotlight focuses on him and he puts on his biggest smile with his arms out.

Everyone stands up, clapping for him, whistling to catch his attention, waving their banners with his name and face on it.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!!!” He runs across the stage, the big screen behind him follows him with the help of a camera.

“For the last two and a half years, many of you called me a hero.” Seung Hyun starts seriously, “but you’re wrong, I am no hero. I’m just an ordinary man that so happened to be brave enough, someone who is strong enough, someone who is no wimp to refuse to kneel before these terrorists!” He points to the screen, showing pictures of Taehyung, Jennie, Jongin, and the other members wearing Dalí masks at the Fábrica with rifles.

The crowd cheers as they agree with him, encouraging him to continue.

“And that, that is why I am here today, with my dignity intact.” Seung Hyun nods, looking at an audience with his book in their hands.

“Meanwhile, those rats … are still hiding in their holes, miserable. Their team members died with no dignity, Arad and Cairo, also known as Taehyung Kim. One died with a pipe and one died because of his stupidity. I’m sure you all saw the news when the Intelligence reported Taehyung Kim as dead, under the rubble of his own foolery.”

NETHERLANDS

Cairo walks through the halls of Van Gogh’s art museum with his hands behind his back, he still wears his suits with pride as he admires the late painter’s work.

A little girl stops by next to him, pulling slightly on his dress pants.

Cairo looks down and kneels to the girl’s height, “hello.” He greets with a smile.

“I like your hair.” She says while blushing, hiding her face behind her hands.

Cairo grins, “thank you.” He touches his silky blonde hair, flicking it slightly, making the little girl giggle.

  
  


GUNA YALA ISLANDS

Jakarta, with her new hair cut short, silently sips on her coconut as she watches the ocean go on and off the sand, crabs waddling around, leaving small prints of their steps on the grains.

“This is pretty awesome.” Accra grins at her, pointing at the crab.

Jakarta laughs at him, “don’t kill it, I can hear the Professor nagging in my ear.”

Buying their own island is probably one of the best things that happened to Accra. Both of them enjoying Panama as they continue to learn more about the culture, inviting locals to their beach for parties, it truly was paradise. Except for the time Accra nearly lost a chunk of his hair because Jakarta put the bleach on it for too long.

MADRID

“Some people like those kidnappers.” Seung Hyun shrugs.

The audience immediately expresses their disgust, shaking their heads.

“I’m serious, believe me. They find them funny, then I kept wondering… are those kidnappers funny? Those _criminals_?

“No!!!” The audience answered.

“Can a terrorist be a hero?!” Seung Hyun gets a reaction by the audience disagreeing.

“How about the so-called _Professor_?” He mocks the name as he makes a disgusted face.

“No!!!”

“And that _beast_ , Resita…” Seung Hyun puts his hands on his hips, shaking his head. “He attached an explosive to my chest for twenty-four hours! I managed to escape, thanks to my knowledge of defusing bombs.”

The audience cheered for him, feeling sympathy.

“I just hope… he feels guilty for what he did every single minute of his pathetic life.”

PAMPAS, ARGENTINA

Citadel and Kyoto dance around each other as Resita happily plays the accordion, joining the upbeat folk music the locals were playing in the middle of the street. Everyone is dancing with each other as they feel excitement as the party goes on.

“I need more drinks!!!” Kyoto shouts to both of his friends.

“What?!” Citadel asks leaning towards him.

MADRID

Seung Hyun composes himself as he drinks a bottle of water, the audience waits patiently for him to continue.

“I charged at a man called Sucre, brandishing a pair blunt of scissors.” He says embarrassingly.

The audience chuckles.

“And he had an M16, was it suicide? No, not if hostages could escape, and they did. However, in return, he took my love away from me. Min Yoongi.”

“Forget about him!” A member shouts.

“Hey, I had some mistakes, I’ve been unfaithful and as a result, I lost everything. Now every morning, I wonder what happened to my child with him. We planned on adopting, but I lost him.”

JAVA, INDONESIA

“Shit! Sorry!!! Sucre shouts as he evades a passerby in the street.

“Damnit, Hoseok, I told you not to curse in front of Areum,” Yoongi complains, holding her on his lap as she giggles, waving her hands to people.

“Sorry! It’s my first time driving a pedicab!”

MADRID

“Life is lost if you don’t make up your mind and you let yourself go aimlessly. _I_ was a hostage, but we are all hostages to something.” Seung Hyun gestures to all of them, “it is up to you to make your mind up and face your problems, repeat it with me!” He points to the big screen.

“I make my mind up! I face my problems!” The audience chants.

* * *

GUNA YALA ISLANDS

77 DAYS UNTIL D-DAY

“Hey, wanna go to the ocean and run back like we’re in slow motion?” Accra asks, smiling.

Jakarta throws her slipper at him with a grin, laying down on the hammock.

_For over two years, my life has been a romantic movie._ _We fish our own food, go tanning, but with some luxuries. And all of this is about to blow up for a decision that will enter my mind right now._

“We’ve been here for more than two years.” She looks at her bracelet, as her eyes adjust to the sun.

“Two years in paradise,” Accra says, sitting down next to her.

Jakarta takes a deep breath and looks at his direction, “paradise is wonderful when your life is dull… filled with traffic jams…” she shrugs, finding the strength to look at him in the eye, “so you go there every now and then.”

Accra’s smile slowly falls, nodding his head, “you need some fresh air, don’t you?” He asks, burying his hand in the sand.

She stays quiet and licks her lips.

“And I won’t be with you, right?” He tries to smile, but his eyes betray him, looking away as he takes a deep breath. “I mean, it lasted a good while.”

Jakarta looks at his hands, “Jongin, I need to get out. I need people who cause commotion, you know I’m not really one to settle down. I just need a new adventure.”

“I understand,” the younger nods, “I’ll leave too, we both need a new adventure. Something where we won’t be together.” He closes his eyes, trying to keep himself together.

“It may just be for a short while, but I’m not sure.” She bounces her leg, “come here.” She puts her arms out as he gives her a tight hug.

Jakarta packs her bags as she says goodbye to all the locals, they help her get settled on a boat as she thanks them.

Accra opens up a box, two satellite phones in good condition. He runs outside the hut and screams her name.

Jakarta turns around and sees his hand out, giving the phone to her, “just in case you want to talk. It’s a satellite phone, I bought it on the black market with Resita.”

She shakes her head, “Accra.” Running her fingers through her hair.

“It’s unregistered, just turn it on every three days at six PM. If either of us needs to call, you turn it on for five minutes and then turn it off again if there’s no contact. Okay?”

“You’re unbelievable.” She smiles.

“My number’s on the back.”

Jakarta gives him one last kiss before taking the phone from him, leaving at the boat without turning back.

_I can behave like a proper girl for a long time. But, cup-by-cup, the naughty girl’s deposit fills up. In the end, it simply explodes. And when I turn into a Sputnik, three days just zip by._

PANAMA

74 DAYS UNTIL D-DAY

Loving her new lifestyle, Jakarta goes through several parties and events all night. Going through the streets with other tourists, joining them as they entertain themselves with lots of alcohol and dancing.

_They zip by so quickly that you forgot the only important thing you have to do._

She pops the bubbles that flew in her direction as they walk through the area, mariachi band music playing around them. Jakarta gets invited by a man to dance with her, joining the others in a street party as they feel the music uniting them together. 

Accra anxiously looks at his watch as it shows six PM. Receiving no call from Jakarta, he gets worried. Grabbing his phone and connecting to the satellite.

And sure enough, agents from Europol were able to intercept Accra’s signal in their monitors.

“ _The terminal you are trying to reach is out of satellite coverage._ ” 

“Damnit, Jakarta. Answer the phone.”

  
  


Jakarta sits down with her friends as they drink margaritas, she looks at the time and it is now six-thirty. Everything in her surroundings went quiet as she immediately runs to the car, opening her trunk to get her bag. She focuses on dialing Accra on the phone as she walks through a less crowded area.

“It’s an unidentified terminal connecting with Jongin Kim.” An agent reports, scrolling through the map.

_Accra’s position traveled from the Guna Yala islands in the Caribbean to Europol in a second_. _Then from Europol to the National Center of Intelligence in fifty seconds. Less than a minute later, Colonel Hugo was awake._

Hugo shifts in his bed as he grabs his phone, sitting up, “Colonel speaking.”

“Sir, Europol has located Jongin Kim on an island in Panama.”

His eyes widen, immediately standing up, “contact the Panamanian police! Now!”

“Hello, Accra.”

“Jakarta…” He sighs, slowly relaxing.

“Confirmed, it’s Jennie Kim, the police are on their way.” The agent from Europol announces.

Hugo opens up his medicine drawer to drink some pills.

“Sorry about the delay, how are you?” Jakarta asks, looking at the stray dogs.

“Well, I’m here. Three days watching time pass by on this fucking island.” Accra chuckles.

“The police are in Cinta Costera.”

“Come on, come on…” Hugo crosses his fingers, walking to the living room with his robe on.

“I can’t stand it anymore, I’m thinking of going to Los Angeles just to see what it’s like.” Accra looks up at the palm trees, lying down.

“Police are entering the Churillo neighborhood.”

“I wanna go out with you and dance until we’re wasted, until we blackout and just have fun, Jakarta. Even if it’s just for one date.” 

Jakarta laughs, “you wanna go on a date?’

“Yeah, I want to go on a date.”

“Then pick a city and I’ll be there.”

“How about Rio de Janeiro?” Accra asks, sitting up. His heart drops with what he sees coming from the ocean, “fuck.”

“What?” Jakarta’s smile falls.

“Patrol boats, there’s fucking patrol boats. Jakarta, you need to run.” Accra throws the phone away and runs to the hut.

“We’re about to reach the plaza.”

Hugo takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

Jakarta looks at the phone worried as she hears sirens wailing, the crowd clamoring as the armoured vehicles block the streets.

She starts to run away.

“Surround the building.” The agent orders, as the signal of the tapped phone continues to move, fast.

Accra runs back to the beach and opens a case, aiming his bazooka at the patrol boats. Trying to focus as he ignored his trembling hands.

“She’s in the courtyard.”

“We are surrounding her, colonel.”

Hugo walks around in his place, feeling nervous, “we finally got you.”

Accra’s finger hovers over the trigger as he couldn’t find a reason to shoot.

“Put the weapon down! You’re surrounded!” A man says over the megaphone.

He slowly drops the weapon as he raises his hands over his head, all of a sudden he’s not in paradise anymore.

“We’re closing in on her.” The agents said, surrounding the target.

“Hurry!” Hugo stomps his foot, kicking the carpet floor.

Once the agents get to the courtyard, they are met with another group of agents, in the middle is a stray dog with the phone tied to its back, wagging its tail.

The leader coughs, putting his gun down, “negative, it’s not her.”

“SHIT!!!” The agent from Europol shouts, taking his mic off. The officers around him jump as they try to keep calm.

“Hugo? Are you okay?” His wife comes out of their room, seeing him sit still on the sofa, his eye twitching.

“That bitch escaped.” Hugo mumbles.

Jakarta continues to run, hearing some officers following her trail. Even though she’s starting to get tired, she kept going. She felt guilt while thinking about every instant of happiness she shared with Accra when they were still free.

PORTUGAL’S MARITIME BORDER

3 YEARS UNTIL D-DAY

The team met up after the robbery, now in a boat as they cross the ocean unidentified.

Distracting themselves as the Professor stayed quiet, sitting alone.

“Passing time should include fun,” Resita complains, holding a harmonica in his hand.

“Should we hit each other with the harmonica in our mouth?” Sucre asks while holding Yoongi’s hand.

“You go first.” Kyoto stands up with Citadel’s help, Resita tosses him the instrument as Kyoto forces it into Sucre’s lips, screaming.

Jakarta shakes her head as she leans over to a laughing Accra, sitting peacefully in their corner.

The Professor coughs, making them go quiet as they look at him, he checks his watch before standing up. “Ladies and gentlemen, two hundred nautical miles.”

They stay quiet, looking confused as Sucre grabs the harmonica away from Kyoto.

“We just made it into international waters.” The Professor explained, a small smile creeping up his face.

“YES!!!” Everyone cheers, Kyoto runs up to each member kissing them on the cheek happily.

“We did it, Resita!!!” Citadel jumps up to give him a hug.

“We’re rich, holy shit.” Accra looks at Jakarta, his eyes wide.

“Professor!!!” Kyoto gives him a tight hug, the older gives him an awkward pat on the back.

Jakarta and Citadel pop open a bottle of champagne as Kyoto walks his way over to both of them.

The Professor takes a deep breath and adjusts his coat, “finish the champagne. We need to establish new guidelines.”

“Professor?” Sucre looks at him, stopping himself from drinking, “w-what do you mean? We have millions now, and we’re going back to school?”

The other man shrugs as he goes down the cabin.

The Professor waits as his team gets settled down, he holds on to the wall as the boat rocks from the waves.

“Ready?”

The members nod, sitting down as they look up at him.

“We’ve managed to escape, there were a few setbacks, but we did it.” He sighs deeply, “now comes the most difficult part, surviving.” He turns around and grabs a bunch of red envelopes, “don’t open them yet, wait until you’re on your own.” He starts passing them.

“What is this?” Citadel asks, taking her envelope.

“Safehouses. Every couple has their own. I assume that you and Resita will stick together.” The Professor raises his eyebrows.

Citadel looks at Resita, who’s behind her and they both giggle, “of course.”

“Alright,” he gives one to Sucre and another to Jakarta, “you’ll be under protection and surveillance, so the Interpol will reach none of you.”

Sucre tries to take a peek in the envelope as the Professor turns around.

“Sucre, I said wait until you are alone.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Sucre widens his eyes.

The Professor looks at him with an expressionless face, “I’m the only one who should know your whereabouts 24/7.”

“What about those numbers behind you, Prof?” Accra points at the whiteboard behind the Professor.

“Each number belongs to a continent, a continent where you could be in case you need help. So you need to memorize them.”

Everyone has a tired and confused face as they look at the long numbers written under the continents.

“Now.” The Professor scolds gently, looking like a disappointed parent.

Resita raises his hand as the Professor points at him, “um, Professor, do we get a prize if we memorize all of them in one day?”

“You can get a prize if you memorize them forever. In case of an urgent matter, you can dial the number that applies to your location and it will get you in contact with your own carrier. And those carriers are dormant cell phones who will bring you to me, safely.”

COLOMBIA

72 DAYS LEFT UNTIL D-DAY

Jakarta hops off the back of the truck as she walks her way to a telephone booth, looking distressed. As she tries to not gather any attention. She takes a deep breath as she presses the memorized numbers down, waiting as the phone rings.

“Hello?”

“My name is Jakarta, I’m looking for my carrier.

PORTUGAL’S MARITIME BORDER

Jakarta stays behind with the Professor at the cabin, she reads over the papers from the envelope as the Professor coughs.

“Aren’t you… going to join the others?” He asks.

“I will in a moment… where are you going?”

He looks down, avoiding her eyes, “I hope you won’t ever need to find out, Jakarta.

* * *

THAILAND

62 DAYS LEFT UNTIL D-DAY

_But that day came, I imagine the same happens every paradise. In the end, someone bites the apple and everything goes to shit._

“Follow me.” The man says, Jakarta following behind him.

She looks around as busy people get in and out of vehicles, they both stop in front of the temple, the man turning around to look at her.

“Go inside, they’ll be waiting for you.”

_It took me eleven days to reach the temple where my carrier left me. After an oil tanker, two cargo planes and who knows how many buses… my guardian angel appeared._

“Jakarta?” The Professor asks, walking towards her as he adjusts his glasses.

She smiles, running up to him with a hug, “I don’t think I was ever so happy to see someone.”

“Come on, let’s go.” The Professor holds her shoulder as they exit out of the temple, grabbing his motorcycle helmet and giving one to Jakarta.

“Where are we flying?” Jakarta asks.

“To the Philippines.” He adjusts his helmet.

“Has Accra called you?” She asks, her voice weak.

The Professor shakes his head.

PALAWAN

62 DAYS LEFT UNTIL D-DAY

“Mom!” Seokjin runs up to her making sandcastles with Luca, her caregiver beside them.

She looks up at him with a smile, “what happened?”

“Namjoon’s back, just wanted to let you know.” He grins, taking a sip of his water.

“Dad, how can we teach a dog to swim?” She asks, covering her eyes to avoid the sun.

“Do you wanna teach Oslo how to swim?” He kneels down next to her, fully adopting the dog the Professor saw in the junkyard.

The Professor gulps as he approaches them, tapping Seokjin on the shoulder and nodding towards their house. 

“How did your trip go?” Seokjin smiles, looking at him.

“We need to pack up.” The Professor breathes deeply.

Seokjin’s smile drops, “W-what’s going on?” 

They both stop as the Professor leans over nervously, “Jakarta’s here.”

“What?!”

“Hold on, wait, until we know for sure what’s happened. You must take Luca and your mother to Luzon.” The Professor holds his broad shoulders.

“And even though Palawan is not safe for us anymore, you’re going to stay?” Seokjin raises an eyebrow.

“Yes.” He agrees nervously.

“Because even though it’s not your problem, you’re going to sort it out for her?” Seokjin crosses his arms.

The Professor slowly nods.

Seokjin gives him an unreadable expression, “on your own.” 

He avoids eye contact and continues to nod.

Seokjin puts a finger underneath the other’s chin and kisses him softly, putting his arms around him.

“If you’re thinking of hiding me, so she won’t see me, you better think again.” Seokjin pats the Professor harshly as he goes to the boat they traveled in.

The Professor stays in his place, touching his lips.

Jakarta waits as her eyes widen and immediately gets mad as she sees Seokjin walking towards her.

She gives him attitude as she stomps her way over him.

The Professor runs with his arm out, blocking Jakarta from Seokjin.

“What’s this bitch doing here?” Jakarta complains.

“Calm down, he’s one of us now.” The Professor pushes her gently away.

“Let’s put it this way, I changed sides.” Seokjin crosses his arm, adjusting his hold on the glass of water, giving her a dirty look.

“Do you know who changes sides during wars? Traitors.” Jakarta leans over, “the lowest of the low.”

“Jakarta, please.” 

“He’ll betray you. He’ll betray you and he will do it just like he did with them!” Jakarta raises her voice as she looks at the Professor.

“No, that won’t happen.” He shakes his head.

“Oh really, now?!” She backs up, surprised.

“I’m certain.” The Professor says sternly.

Jakarta scoffs, “really? Or are you thinking with your dick?” She suddenly feels harsh cold water hit over her face as Seokjin walks towards her.

“If the Professor tells you I’m one of you, then I am,” Seokjin says calmly.

“That’s a waste of water, no?” Jakarta glares at him, her hair drenched, “we’re not going to get along like this, _Inspector_.”

“It’s _Seoul_. My name is Seoul.”

Jakarta leans back with a confused stare, looking back at the Professor who is holding Seokjin, no, _Seoul_ back away from her.

“Alright, now that you two are done with this reunion, let’s go get some tea. Okay?” The Professor asks.

Jakarta quietly sits down near the table as she looks outside the window.

“How long ago was that?”

“Eleven days.”

“And how did you get those satellite phones?” The Professor asks, walking back and forth in the room.

“When we split into the ships, we were in port in Casablanca for twenty-four hours. He bought them on the black market.” She says, looking at the floor.

“Casablanca…” He meets Seoul’s eyes who stays quiet.

“They were unregistered.” She mumbles.

“Sure they were, and you called us for fun.” The Professor says sarcastically.

“Not only that but whoever gave them to you sold you out. They surely got paid some kind of reward.” Seoul shrugs.

“Professor, are you sure Accra already got caught?” Jakarta asks.

“Otherwise he would have rung his carrier. Just like you, don’t you think?” The man scolds.

“We haven’t heard anything from the news, nothings published. He’s been arrested for eleven days, it’s the most important news the government could announce!” Jakarta raises her voice.

The two men kept quiet as they looked at each other, Jakarta narrowing her eyes.

“How long can they keep him in incommunicado?” She asks quietly.

“Seventy-two hours.” Seoul answers.

Jakarta stands up, “Where is he being kept? Is he being tortured?” 

“I don’t know Jakarta, I don’t know.” The Professor shakes his head and walks to the kitchen.

“Of course he’s being tortured,” Seoul says bluntly, “in any democratic country, there’s a backyard to play dirty in if things turn nasty. And as you know, we’ve turned things _very_ nasty for them.”

Jakarta looks at him with her glistening eyes.

“Well… technically, you did.” Seoul shrugs.

“They can’t torture him.” She shakes her head, looking at the Professor, “it’s the twenty-first century.”

“Sure they can. At the height of thirty-five thousand feet, above any jurisdiction, on the CIA flights or in Guantanamo. Even Spain had a terrorist commando. No shit, Jakarta, were you born yesterday?!” The Professor snaps, taking his glasses off as he massaged his temples.

“Professor,” Jakarta stands up, grabbing his arms, “we need to get Accra. We need to get him out of there.”

“Did anyone buy more phones?” He asks, slowly wearing his glasses back.

“Yes. Resita.”

The Professor sighs, “we need to get the team back together.” He walks outside, Jakarta runs to follow him.

“Professor! Tell me you’re going to save Accra.”

“How, Jakarta? We don’t even know what country, prison, or goddamn hole he’s in. We know nothing.” He tells her, taking a deep breath, “nothing.”

Accra grips the chain that tightly wrapped around his wrists and ankles, hyperventilating as he looks around the dark cramped room, he can barely move any muscle as they continue to throw buckets of water at him. His body continues to shake as he cries, the faint shape of the torturer and a mysterious woman right in front of the door, looking directly at him.

Jakarta quietly thinks as she looks at the Professor, anxiously waiting as they hear a motorcycle coming their way to the boat.

“Professor!!!” Sucre shouts, his arm around Areum and Yoongi, who’s driving.

The man adjusts his glasses as he smiles.

Yoongi parks the vehicle as he holds his daughter in his arms. Sucre hops off the motorcycle and runs up to the Professor with a hug.

“I missed you so much!!!” Sucre laughed.

“I’m happy to see you too.” The Professor nods, looking at Yoongi, “Mister Min.” He greets.

“We’re married!!!” Sucre shouts, showing his hand with a beautiful ring, matching Yoongi’s.

“Oh and it’s not Yoongi anymore,” the man smiles shyly, “it’s Stockholm.” He winks at Sucre, who does the same back.

“Jakarta,” Sucre walks up to her, smiling.

“Congrats on the wedding,” Jakarta hugs him and greets Yoongi and his daughter with a grin.

“Alright, we need to go.” The Professor hops on the boat, starting the motor.

“Professor!!!” Three voices in unison shout at the same time, driving a pedicab.

He turns around to see Resita driving towards them at full speed.

“Wait! Resita, slow down!!!” Kyoto clings on to Citadel who has her hands on her hat and sunglasses.

“RESITA!!!” She panics as the pedicab flies in the water, the three of them jumping out of the vehicle as they swim towards the boat.

“JIMIN!!!” Sucre pulls his brother up, immediately hugging him, not caring if he’s wet.

“Are you not giving me a hug or what?” Citadel nods towards Stockholm, seeing the little girl in his arms, she gets excited.

* * *

The team gathered around the dinner table as they raised a glass together.

Resita, Kyoto, and Citadel on the left, Stockholm and Sucre on the right, along with Jakarta and the Professor at the opposite ends of the table.

“Let’s all cheer quietly,” Citadel whispers exaggeratedly.

“I think you’re already drunk, _cariño_ ,” Kyoto says with a grimacing face.

“Cheers to the baby!” Citadel slurs, “Resita, say it with an Argentinian accent.”

Resita grins and leans over, “alright, alright. _Che,_ _felicitaciones_.” 

Everyone on the table except Jakarta laughs quietly, as Sucre shakes his head.

“That’s probably the worst Argentinian accent I’ve ever heard,” Sucre whispers back.

“Professor, your house is very beautiful.” Stockholm looks around from his seat.

“Where’s Accra?” Citadel asks, looking at Jakarta.

“Accra’s not coming,” Jakarta says, looking down on her food.

Everyone looks at her, their heads tilt in confusion.

“He’s arrested.” She mumbles.

“When?” Resita asks.

“Seventeen days ago, on a Caribbean island. Nothing’s been published, he’s in a shithole, being tortured.”

“How did they find him?” Kyoto settles his glass down.

The Professor stays quiet as he takes a deep breath, looking at Jakarta.

“He used a satellite phone.”

Resita leaned away from the table as he stared blankly at his food.

Citadel scoffs, “there were rules.” She finishes her drink, “no Europe, no phones.”

“What are we doing here, Professor?” Sucre asks, his jaw clenched, looking at his plate.

“I’ve called you for safety reasons.” He answers, looking at Jakarta, who avoids his stare.

“What safety reasons? Accra doesn’t even know where we are.” Sucre points out, Stockholm holds his arm, trying to calm him down.

“Guys, we have to help him,” Jakarta says.

“Let’s see, how about someone _truly_ answers my question. What are we doing here?” Sucre asks again, “do you really believe us to go rescue Accra?”

“Yes. I believe so.” The Professor answers, Jakarta gives him a small nod.

Sucre bangs his fist on the table, “are you fucking kidding me?” He stands up and leans over the Professor, “you’re really telling me that I went to another country with my damn baby and husband for this shit? Are you smoking shit, Professor?!”

“Sucre, please sit down,” Kyoto says.

“What do you think this is?! A video game? You’re not my boss!” Sucre shouts.

“Sucre…” Stockholm pulls him away.

“You owe me your fucking life! You owe me all of this!” Sucre waves his hands around the other’s house, “all of it, your ocean for a backyard, your big house, your millions of euros. I have a daughter now, and I fucking swore I won’t let her suffer as much as Jimin did in that damn Fábrica.” He lowers his voice.

Kyoto looks at him and puts his head down.

Sucre looks at everyone, “remember the last time we did this? Our friends died, Arad and Cai—”

“Stop.” The Professor raises a hand and closes his eyes.

Jakarta slams her hands on the table and stands up, “Accra is being plunged into a bathtub with a towel around his head, can’t you understand that?”

“I’m sorry, but that’s his fucking mistake, understand _that_.”

“Stop it now, both of you. Everyone in the team made a mistake,” the Professor gulps, “you dragged Kyoto up to the rooftop, you two could’ve been shot instead of Seung Hyun, but the gang was there.”

Sucre sits down as he tries to keep quiet.

“Resita, you took the car to the junkyard, but didn’t crush it. We fixed it, the gang was there.”

Resita hangs his head down.

“You stopped the machines too late, Citadel. The police came, and if it wasn’t for Cairo, you would’ve been dead. _The gang was there_.” The Professor’s voice cracks as he looks at everyone.

Kyoto’s eyes widen as he sees the former Inspector come out of the door, “no way.”

“He’s one of us now,” Jakarta nods over to Seoul.

“I made a mistake, I lost control.” The Professor says, “and the gang is still here. Now Accra made a mistake, like all of us. I’m not asking you to feel what I feel, but I somehow, am responsible and now angry as some son of a bitch electrocutes him while he hangs from his ankles.”

* * *

“How are we going to rescue Accra?” Jakarta asks, watching the sunrise as the Professor folds a paper crane.

“With a robbery, that’s what we’re good at.”

“A robbery? That’s how we’ll save him?”

“It will begin with a robbery, but we’re really going to defy the system. This time we won’t be those guys who kidnap people to make their own money. We’ll be the guys who take the stand, the guys who say enough is enough.”

Jakarta looks at him, settling the crane down on the table.

“What they’re doing to Accra is a declaration of war, and we are the resistance, right?” The Professor gives her a small smile.

She nods, taking a deep breath, “and what are we robbing?”

“Gold, the only gold that matters. The National Reserve of the Bank of Spain.” He gulps.

“That’s gonna be a big mess, no?” She grins.

“The biggest one yet.” He chuckles.

“So you just came up with that by folding origami during a sunrise?”

The Professor shakes his head, “no, the plan’s not mine.”

“Your father’s?” Jakarta asks.

“No, no it’s not my father’s.” He smiles fondly.

FLORENCE, ITALY

5 YEARS UNTIL D-DAY

**_Namjoon’s long coat blew from the soft winds, flapping as he walked at the plaza. Trying to avoid hitting people with his many leather scroll cases, he carefully walks around them with his other hand on his shoulder bag. The church bell rings, causing him to check his watch, making him walk faster._ **

**_“Excuse me, sorry.” He pardoned in English, making way for other people walking by him. He sees a figure in all black, looking up to the church’s clock._ **

**_“Taehyung?”_ **

**_The man slowly turns around with a smug smile. He puts his arms around his brother, Namjoon gives him a hug with one arm, his other hand gripping tight on his scroll cases._ **

**_“Welcome to Italy, a country with art, class, fashion… where people are stylishly dressed.” Taehyung looks up and down at him, “unlike you.”_ **

**_Namjoon’s smile falls as he looks at his clothes, “something wrong?”_ **

**_“You look like a tourist,” Taehyung chuckles, “let’s go.” He pushes him towards his car._ **

**_Namjoon settles his materials at the backseat, checking if his seatbelt is on._ **

**_“I’m going to take you to my humble abode.” Taehyung winks._ **

_**The car parks outside a huge monastery on top of a hill, Namjoon’s eyes look around confused with his mouth slightly open.** _

_**“So this is the ‘humble abode’ in the country you were going to rent?” His voice raises as they walk to the gate.** _

_**Taehyung giggles, unlocking the gate with his keys jingling, “you begin to search for a house with two bathrooms and a garden, and end up renovating a monastery.” He opens the gate to see a wonderful fountain in the middle of cleanly paved floors with freshly trimmed trees.** _

_**Namjoon continues to look in awe of the place, not realizing Taehyung has started to walk away.** _

_**“Tae, listen. I know how to break into the Royal Mint.”** _

_**“Through the door?” He asks calmly.** _

_**“Well… the back door, where the trucks come in.” Namjoon corrects him, he looks around the halls and sees people walking, he loses his breath, “Tae, there are people here.” He whispers.** _

_**“Relax, we don’t even cross paths. They’re the perfect neighbors.” Taehyung waves a hand.** _

_**“Their monks.”** _

_**“Cistercians,” the younger looks at him, “they live on one wing, we live on another.”** _

_**“We?” Namjoon looks at him confused.** _

_**“Besides the swore to remain silent.” Taehyung ignores his question and shrugs, “not for a gun, not for a judge, but before God Almighty.” He smiles, unlocking the door to his place, “it’s very interesting, don’t you think?”** _

_**Namjoon walks into a big church, obvious remains of dust everywhere, the two brothers were never religious in the first place.** _

_**“And what did you tell them?”** _

_**“That I’m an intellectual in need of austerity and solitude, so I can write a thesis on theological philosophy.” Taehyung smiles.** _

_**“We graduated college years ago…” Namjoon narrows his eyes, “did they believe it?”** _

_**“I also paid for the refurbishment, so they didn’t have to turn this beauty into a hotel.” Taehyung looks up at the grand ceilings, unlocking another door, “they don’t need anything else, they love me. Sometimes we even sing Gregorian chants with them.”** _

_**“We? Again with the we.” Namjoon says, his brows furrowing as he follows Taehyung to the dark hall, “Jesus, do you sleep in a cell?”** _

_**“I intended to, but I fell in love… with this chapel.” The younger giggles.** _

_**In front of him, Namjoon sees a grand room, nice and traditional, built with red pine wood and grey stone decorations. Tall squared windows add to the overall look in a symmetrical pattern. In the corner, a classroom setup.** _

_**Namjoon slowly walks towards the room and sees to two medieval armor stands next to the door, various paintings hung up on the wall, even a portrait of Taehyung standing tall with a suit on** _

_**He gets closer to the classroom and sees a familiar silhouette writing equations on a chalkboard, matching Taehyung with his all-black clothes but tighter, next to the man, a built replica of the National Reserve.** _

_**Namjoon drops his scroll cases as he stops, a grin slowly coming up his face.** _

_**The man turns around and puts the chalk down, patting his hands to get rid of the dust, “Namjoon hyung!!! Long time no see! Come here!!!” He ran up to him with open arms, his Spanish had a touch of Argentinian accent.** _

_**“Jungkook? W-what’s this?” Namjoon hugs the other awkwardly.** _

_**“Do you remember the planned gold robbery in the Bank of Spain?” Taehyung asks him.** _

_**“It’s amazing! We can obtain up to ninety tons of gold from there.” Jungkook grins, adjusting the pencil that rests on his ear, heading back over to the board.** _

_**“We found the answer.” Taehyung wiggles his eyebrows as he pushes Namjoon to the chalkboard, “it’s phenomenal, I think you’ll love it.”** _

_**“It’s the most intelligent work of civil engineering since the Panama Canal!” Jungkook happily says, nodding his head.** _

_**“W-wait a minute, I’ve told you a million times, you may get the gold, but, Taehyung,” Namjoon turns around at his brother, “there’s no way you’ll leave the National Reserve alive.” He says seriously.** _

_**Taehyung smiles at him innocently before looking at Jungkook.** _

_**The younger of the two hums, “well, those are just insignificant details. The gold comes first.” Jungkook shrugs, “we’ll deal with the people afterwards.”** _

_**Taehyung walks over next to him, resting a hand on his waist.** _

_**“No, no, no. What do you mean insignificant details ?!” Namjoon panics.** _

_**“Let’s just think about that later.” Jungkook smiles, putting an arm around Taehyung’s shoulder.** _

_**“No, let’s not think about that later—”** _

_**Taehyung takes Namjoon’s hand and walks away from Jungkook, who goes back to the chalkboard.** _

_**“Hyung, I need to introduce you to someone.” Taehyung smiles, walking over a table with a picture on top, he grabs the frame and gives it to Namjoon, “this is Bogum, he looks wonderful doesn’t he?”** _

_**The picture shows Taehyung and Bogum hugging each other in front of the fountain, exchanging an intimate gaze.** _

_**The older looks at him, “are you serious? Taehyung, are you fucking serious ?” He harshly whispers, looking at Jungkook.** _

_**“I think you’ll like him, he’s madly in love.” Taehyung taps two fingers on Namjoon’s temple.** _

_**“He’s a treat,” Jungkook says with a smile that didn’t reach his bright, now if Namjoon didn’t grow up with him, he wouldn’t catch that the younger was putting up a front.** _

* * *

_The Professor never imagined that one day, he would have to make that suicidal plan his own._

The team drove up to the abandoned monastery in different cars, with new members of the team. Seo Joon as Boston and Jungkook, who goes by Rosario, with his hair now longer with waves, opens the gates as he and the Professor lead the team to their makeshift classroom.

The Professor once again writes _BIENVENIDOS_ on the board as he faces the class of criminals.

Seoul raises an eyebrow with his arms crossed at the end of the class.

The Professor coughs and writes _otra vez_ in parenthesis, making the class chuckle.

“Alright, now all of you should know all the rules, but since there are some new faces, we’d better remind them.” The Professor starts.

Jakarta looks back to see Rosario and Boston keeping quiet at the back of the class.

“First of all, no personal relationships.” The Professor adjusts his glasses.

Seoul nods exaggeratedly at the back of the class. Sucre laughing quietly.

“Second rule, no first or last names.”

“Professor, let’s get down to business. How will we break into the National Reserve?” Citadel asks, with her arms out.

The Professor looks at Rosario at the back of the class, smirking at him.

“By making a racket.” He answers.

MADRID

D-DAY

A white blimp with a red Dalí mask printed on its sides flew at the streets of Madrid, causing people to point as they started taking pictures. Workers looked out from the windows, passersby stopped walking, cars slowly came to park in the middle of the streets.

_Nowadays, wars start with bombings. Ours did as well._

The blimp opens its hatch, as millions flow down from the sky. The crowd starts to shout as they reach to grab as much as they can, cars hitting each other as the drivers hop out to hurriedly pick the money from the ground.

_That day, one hundred forty million euros flew over Madrid._

People fight over each other as their pockets start to grow big and big, shoving the money inside their bags, jackets, shirts, anywhere they can keep it.

The Professor wears a red jumpsuit, grabbing his Dalí mask, taking a deep breath as he sits down in an empty room with a camera in front of him.

_That was our way of saying we’re back._


	2. COUNTDOWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Professor recruits Rosario to put his brother’s plan into action and target the National Reserves of Spain. First step? Create total chaos.

MADRID

D-DAY

_ Remember Plan Chernobyl? It was a desperate scheme from the last heist. It involved collapsing Madrid with a shower of banknotes to escape among the turmoil in case everything went wrong. The plan indeed made chaos and right now that was exactly what we needed. Chaos. _

Citizens continue to cheer as the money rains from above, climbing on top of cars to collect them from the roof, pushing people out of the streets to grab them away, an excited smile on their faces.

Colonel Hugo is lying down on the dentist's chair as his hands fold over his stomach. His mouth open as the dentist checks his teeth, his phone continues to ring, annoying him.

“Do you want to answer the call?” The dentist asks, taking the concave mirror away from his teeth.

Hugo gives a small nod, the mirror leaving a strange taste in his mouth, he takes his phone out of his pocket and answers with a deep sigh, “yes?”

His eyes widen as he sits up, “what do you mean zeppelin blimps?”

The dentist, who’s in shock, taps him on the shoulder as he points to the window.

The white blimps continue to release money from the ground, Hugo closes his eyes and takes off his dental bib with a frown, “I’ll be there in eight minutes.”

_  
  
_

**_“The zeppelins are programmed to fly to certain GPS coordinates, and only then do they open their hatches.” The Professor walks through the class while adjusting his glasses._ **

**_“Afterwards, they will fly in circles within a radius of two-hundred-fifty metres. They will release wads of cash every forty seconds for fifty minutes.” He nods, explaining to the class, they get excited as they smile at each other._ **

**_“Now, at the height of three-hundred metres, that’s like godsend falling from the sky.” The Professor says, adjusting his coat, “in total, we’ll release a hundred forty million euros.”_ **

**_Stockholm continues to take notes from behind Sucre while paying attention._ **

**_Sucre pouts, looking at everyone behind him, “it’s going to be expensive to venture into the lion’s den, huh?”_ **

**_Rosario stares at the other, studying him quietly from the back._ **

**_“We all have been called Robin Hoods. It makes sense that part of the loot ends with the people.” The Professor gives a tight-lipped smile._ **

The Professor puts his Dalí mask on, adjusting himself on the seat as he puts the jumpsuit’s hood over his head. His white collared shirt and tie peek out a little bit.

The crowd continues to cheer, collecting the money, but one-by-one they stop as they see the masked figure on mega screens. The video plastered on several buildings as it garners attention from the citizens away from money.

“This message goes to all of you who believe this mask is a symbol of the resistance.” The Professor starts, his voice echoes throughout the now quiet streets.

“And we need you. The State has declared war against us.”

People have taken their phones out to record as their necks look up to attentively watch him speak.

“A filthy one, and we have decided to stand up to them.” He takes his hood off and slowly lifts his mask up, wearing his glasses afterwards.

The crowd starts to whisper with one another as they look intrigued.

“The police have arrested one of us in a foreign country…”

Accra jolts up after hearing a baton slam against the metal door, he gulps as he starts to shiver once more. Color has gone away from his face, his lips are chapped with a stressed look in his eyes. His room, as big as a wardrobe cabinet, continues to get colder as he struggles to utter a word with his dry mouth.

“Hey Jongin, can’t sleep?” The woman asks, holding a cup of coffee.

“Kim Jongin.” The Professor announces seriously.

“Let’s go get some more coffee.”

Accra coughs as he tries to adjust his eyes enough to see her face properly.

“It’s been almost two months since that happened. No legal proceedings have been initiated. No extradition has been requested. No defense lawyer has been provided.”

The crowd gives him their full attention as not one of them tried to collect the remaining money falling down the sky.

“He’s kept in captivity for months in a place unknown, and most likely he’s being tortured.”

Accra hears the keys jingle as someone unlocks the door, he puts his hands up to cover his face in fear of getting splashed by water.

“Come here.” The man yanks him out of his cell, he can barely stand as his knees wobble, giving in.

“We demand the immediate end to this illegal detention and that he is brought to justice in a way that respects all legal safeguards. It is his right as a citizen to be given so.”

Everyone nods as they agree with him, feeling determined as they feel remorse.

“The State has begun this war, and we shall not hide. We shall fight, blow for blow. And this time, we will rob big and fight for those who have fallen.” He adjusts his glasses as he turns the camera off, leaving the room.

People talk to one another, standing tall with their newly found respect for him.

**_“Furthermore, this is a game of chess,” the Professor takes Seoul’s hand and both sit down in front of the class, next to the National Reserve’s model, “we’re moving pieces that subsequently will force the Intelligence agency to move theirs.”_ **

**_“And Colonel Hugo will only be able to do one thing.” Seoul crosses his arms with a smirk._ **

The car honks as Hugo and his chauffeur gets stuck in traffic.

“I want the army in the streets! They expect us to run after those damn balloons, but it’s the biggest distraction tactic we’ve ever seen.” Hugo glares at the people still collecting the money, blocking the streets effectively.

“Raise alert to level five. If they have the fucking nerve to announce they’re stealing again, they’ll find everything under protection!!!” He shouts, grinding his teeth, “fuck.” He mutters.

**_“Whoever strikes first… has time on their side, but whoever has to defend against that attack won’t have that much time to think about it.” The Professor says._ **

**_“That’s why Hugo will have to improvise his strongest defense on the fly.” Seoul smiles._ **

“They just gave us the green light. I want Madrid filled with soldiers, now. I also want LMVs, armoured cars—” He feels a chip in his tooth, “Armoured cars! I said armoured cars! There’s nothing wrong with my mouth.” Hugo complains with a slight lisp.

**_“There lies our ruse.” The Professor says._ **

**_Rosario smirks from the back room, nodding at him._ **

* * *

PALERMO, ITALY

2 MONTHS LEFT UNTIL D-DAY

It took the Professor weeks, thinking about where Jungkook could hide. In the past, there were only two places the brothers haven't checked. One could be in Buenos Aires, where the younger grew up before emigrating to Spain. However, Jungkook promised he’d never go back, a fight with his father after he came out was the last thing he remembered, leaving for good. 

The Professor never had a clue of why did Cairo suddenly agree with his plan to rob the Royal Mint, his brother was very insistent on working with his and Jungkook’s plan, a very impossible but marvelous plan. After that, the Professor never heard from him again.

Maybe Jungkook was in Italy, where he bought his first apartment after college. Cairo grew fond of the younger, couldn’t possibly be away from him for too long, he craved the attention the younger gave him but never made a move no matter how many times the Professor scolded him to do so. 

The brothers have checked there before, however, Jungkook was probably avoiding Cairo as best as he possibly can. He was smart enough not to hide there, knowing they’d check there first, but now that Cairo’s dead... maybe things have changed?

That’s how the Professor finds himself in an old apartment complex in Italy, in front of a dusty door. He tries to get a hold of his breathing as he wipes the sweat off his palms on his pants, he knocks.

“Coming!”

He hears an annoyed Jungkook from the other side, music playing loudly.

Jungkook opens the door with his robe on, a tired smile on his face but when he properly looks up at the Professor his smile falls.

“Jungkook.” The Professor whispered, a scared look on his face as the younger glares at him, “may I—”

The younger walks inside, leaving him out with the door open.

The Professor takes a deep breath as he walks inside, closing the door. He sees a complete mess around the room, alcohol bottles scattered around the tables and floors, it seems as if the only thing kept clean is the record player in the corner, it seems as if that is the only thing he uses regularly enough for no dust to be present on it.

Jungkook tries to control his face, going towards the fridge plastered with abandoned equations and stickers, “want a drink?” He asks with a raspy voice, reaching for a milk gallon.

The Professor shakes his head, looking around the room he sees a big blimp made from popsicle sticks hanging around in another corner. He sees more empty bottles and gets to look at the younger properly.

Jungkook’s hair was messy, dark circles under his eyes, he used to look healthy before but now he’s different. Very different from the one he used to talk to growing up.

The Professor wonders, what happened to him and his brother?

Jungkook aggressively chugs on his milk as he looks at the older man in front of him, who stood still.

“That was a good robbery, eh?” The younger asks in his accent, “I’m glad you’re alive.”

The Professor nods slowly, “thank you.”

“However, if you stay outside, hidden like a rat, your chances of survival increase.” Jungkook’s hand grips tightly on the glass.

The other gulps, “I was the most exposed during the job—”

“No.” Jungkook shakes his head, cutting him off, “whoever faces the bullets is the most exposed,  _ cariño _ . How many times were  _ you _ shot at?”

“I’m not here to argue.”

“Quite frankly, I couldn’t care less why you’re here. Three years later, you’re here. So now, I’ll tell you why you didn’t go into the Fábrica.” He steps forward and stops directly in front of the Professor, “because you’re a coward.”

The Professor stood still, gulping.

“And because—” Jungkook’s voice wavers, “because you had him do the dirty work. Your brother.” He nods, licking his lips.

“A job always involves incidents, you out of all people know that.” The Professor takes a good look at him in the eye, spotting tears threatening to fall down the other’s face.

“ _ Incidents _ ?” Jungkook scoffs, he takes a deep breath, “let me be clear. You didn’t go in and two of your men died, you son of a bitch.”

The Professor blinks, his hands to his sides getting more and more sweaty.

“Two of your men died and you did  _ nothing _ , for fuck’s sake,” Jungkook says calmly, giving him a menacing look.

“I’m as sorry as you are—”

Jungkook throws the glass to the wall as he shoves everything off the tables, kicking chairs, making more of a mess in his place, “What the fuck are you sorry for?! You son of a bitch!” He throws a book at him, hitting the Professor in the chest.

The older continued to stand there, tears falling down his eyes as he sniffs.

“And the money! The fucking money.” He gulps, “how could you let your brother give the money you stole to someone he just left behind, eh?” Jungkook taunts the older, shoving his index finger to the other’s chest.

The Professor continues to move backwards as he feels his back bump against the wall.

“Is this some kind of sick joke?! Buy me a fucking plane ticket to the Philippines to play pretend?! THAT HE DIDN’T LEAVE ME ALONE IN THE FUCKING MONASTERY?!” Jungkook screams at the Professor’s face, cornered by the man filled with anguish.

The older continues to sob, it gets harder and harder for him to breathe by the second.

“I begged him to stay, hyung. I really did, you know what he said?” The younger backs off, looking at him now the Professor can see his bloodshot eyes clearly, “ _ you like me too much. _ ” He says weakly.

“I’m sorry.” The Professor’s knees trembled.

“But if I were there, Taehyung would’ve been alive!!!” Jungkook cries, “instead I have to find out he died from the fucking news! I would’ve gone in and gotten him out! No matter what the fucking cost was! No matter what he did to me!”

The Professor closes his eyes and looks down.

“Even if I had to blow up the whole building! I wouldn’t have let him die, but you did! Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to, one of those fools from your group? I know you Namjoon, I know what you’re like. Taehyung was my friend, someone who was indispensable for me, he was my other half.” Jungkook says as he slowly calms down, “look into my eyes and tell me you never considered that. That, if needed, he would let himself be killed. Tell me that when you thought the plan out, you son of a bitch, you never considered your brother’s death, eh?”

The Professor slowly looks up at him, his glasses slightly wet from his tears, “I didn’t consider my brother’s death, not once.” He says quietly.

Jungkook’s lip trembles as he starts sobbing, hugging him closely as he cried into his neck, “he was my life.”

The Professor hugs him back tight, resting a hand on the younger’s head as he slowly caresses his grown-out hair, they stay like that for a while, taking time for each other to calm down.

“I’m sorry. It’s not really your fault. It wasn’t.” Jungkook says, pulling away from the hug, holding the Professor’s face in between his hands. 

The older nods with a small smile, “h-how are you?”

Jungkook looks around with a small sigh, “all right, I’ve been hanging out with Johnny Walker.” He points to the alcohol bottles, embarrassed, “drinking pills, eating canned food, but I’m all right.” He wipes the tears away from the Professor’s face. 

“I found a way to cope though,” the younger smiles, “music.” He points to his record player, walking towards it.

The Professor sniffs, “have you locked yourself up and been listening to music all this time?”

Jungkook changes the vinyl, Who Can It Be Now by Men At Work, plays loudly in the apartment.

“I can listen to music from my youth and I can travel there,” Jungkook says, dancing towards the Professor, “to the shabbiest music bars of Buenos Aires. I can dance the pain away.” He shrugs, swaying his arms around.

The Professor nods with a smile.

“Dance with me,” Jungkook says, poking his chest.

The older chuckles and shakes his head, looking away.

“Come on, don’t be an ass.” Jungkook grins, dancing foolishly around him.

The Professor awkwardly swings his folded arms back and forth with a shy smile.

“Try this,” Jungkook waves his hands in a circle to his sides, the Professor copies him but in small movements, he was a little awkward, but adorable nonetheless.

“Why are you here?” Jungkook asks as he continues to dance around him.

“To ask for your permission.” The Professor stops dancing as he takes a deep breath, “we’re robbing the gold,” he says with a smile.

Jungkook throws his head back while laughing.

“I’d tell you it’s an homage to Taehyung, but… to be honest, it’s much more than that. And I wouldn’t do it without you.” The Professor says, determined.

Jungkook grins at him and takes his hand, swaying to the music as they hugged each other.

The younger may not be the same man the Professor knew years ago. He notes that Jungkook may be a little unstable, but the older is still hopeful that he would get the job done, have enough faith in the plan he and Cairo made.

* * *

Rosario looks at the radio as he anxiously taps his foot down, him along with the rest of the crew are wearing military uniforms and helmets, two armoured vehicles parked near them.

Stockholm continues to adjust his shoelaces as Sucre walks his way over to him.

“Yoongi, are you okay?”

“Not now, Hoseok.” The smaller of the two whispers.

“No, we have to talk now. Because I’m not going in if we don’t fix this.” Sucre says.

“Grab your M16 and do what you must,” Stockholm argues, walking away.

“It was three in the morning. I was being a loudmouth, forgive me.” He follows the other, “but to stop talking to me for three days?” Sucre sighs, he looks around if anyone is paying attention, he meets Kyoto’s disappointed eyes.

The computer beeps inside the RV van the Professor and Seoul were in, filled with various technology, multiple monitors and headsets surrounding their own desks.

Seoul loosens his tie as he adjusts his own headset, “can you hear me?”

“Copy. Do you?” The Professor asks.

“Try it again,” Seoul says, adjusting his mic.

“What are you wearing, Inspector?” He smiles, looking behind him.

Seoul grins and goes back to his computer, “let’s do this.”

_ With money to invest in R&D, you can achieve wonderful things. Three weeks prior to the job, we were inside both CNI and the police’s mobile phones through apps like WhatsApp. We could activate their mics, cameras, and GPS. It took less than an hour to take over the defense staff’s telecommunications. Accra’s job was now done by sixty-five Pakistanis. They didn’t look like they attended parties in Silicon Valley, but they were geniuses. Thanks to them, we had access to everything. _

The Professor continues to listen in through the radio as Seoul adjusts the knobs from the police’s radio.

“Seventy-six.” The Professor says, writing the number down.

Seoul quickly changes the station.

“Three. Three hundred twelve.” The other continued to write.

They both stayed silent as they listened in, “top priority for the following forward lines. Second Squad, First Company of Brunete, the Congress of Deputies.” A man said.

Seoul stops adjusting as he hears the announcement.

“First Squad, Second Company of Cuatro Vientos, the Royal Palace. Third Squad, First Company of Paracuellos, the Senate. First Squad, Seventh Company of El Goloso, Moncloa Palace.” The man continued to list off, “First Squad, Sixth Company of BRIPAC, the National Reserve of the Bank of Spain.”

The Professor quickly writes the information down, grabbing the radio, “Attention.”

Rosario and the others immediately look at the radio.

“Yours is the First Squad, Sixth Company of BRIPAC.” The Professor says.

Rosario stands up, everyone looks at him for instructions, “One, Six, BRIPAC. Let’s go.”

Stockholm quickly looks through the files in a box, Kyoto right behind him.

“We have sixteen minutes and forty-five seconds!” Rosario says, looking at his timer, “we need to be hot-blooded with a cool head, come on.”

The others start to prepare their guns, Stockholm hands over the stickers to attach to the armoured vehicles.

Citadel and Resita carefully place the stickers to the side of the doors.

“Do I need to say that there’s no time left? Move!” 

The team clean up their supplies as the hop on the vehicles, Resita drives next to Jakarta with Rosario, Sucre, and Stockholm at the back. On the other vehicle, Kyoto drives with Citadel next to him.

3 DAYS LEFT UNTIL D-DAY

Areum quietly whines in her crib as Sucre is wide awake sitting up, leaning his head over his hands as he taps his feet on the wooden floors.

“Hey, go back to bed. You’re waking Areum up.” Stockholm whispers.

“She’s going to be fine, but I won’t. So, I’ll tell you straight out. I don’t want you to come to the bank. We have a baby.”

“Calm down before—”

“I’m not calming down,” Sucre stands up, “I’m not calming down because I haven’t slept for three weeks. We’re not Bonnie and Clyde, Yoongi. You’re a management secretary, not Rambo.”

“Sucre.”

“What?”

“I’ve trained, I’m ready to go in and I will,” Stockholm says.

“Ready for what? To be here, camping with the Professor? At the summer camp of crime?” Sucre asks with his hands out.

“Listen to me.” Stockholm stands up and walks towards him.

“No, Yoongi. I’ve been getting ready all my life since I was a child.” Sucre raises his voice, “I’d go into the street with a ball and those fuckers would take it away from me, what do I do? I beat them up, and the next day, it would happen again and again and again. By the time I was nine, no one dared to step up to me, I protected Jimin in school and after that, no one stood up to him. You can’t learn that in a day, and you can’t leave a kid here with some monks.”

“I’m not going to leave my daughter. It’s only going to be for three days, not forever.” Stockholm snaps.

The married couple continued to argue as Resita, Kyoto, and Citadel heard them from next door.

Kyoto covers his ears with a pillow, accidentally hitting Resita, who was looking at the ceiling, the two shared a bed while the Citadel slept on her own.

“Resi, are you awake?” She asks.

“Yes, I’m awake. I can’t sleep with Jesus Christ watching.” Resita gulps.

“What?” Citadel sits up.

“There’s a Jesus painting near our bed,” Kyoto says, his voice muffled from the pillow.

Citadel squint at the dark to see the framed painting, she sighs and sits on their bed, “listen to your brother,” she pats Kyoto’s calf, “not gonna lie to you, I’m fed up with him.”

“I don’t wanna listen.”

“Listen to me!” Stockholm shouts, “I’m a father, but I’m also your husband, and I’m a robber now.”

“No, no you’re not.” Sucre disagrees.

“Having a kid doesn’t mean I have to renounce the other two, same as you. You’re a father but you don’t even consider sitting it out. I learn fast and I don’t even flinch. I prepared and passed my exam for the Royal Mint in six weeks.” Stockholm utters out.

“What’s that got to do with it? There are no exams for robbery!”

“And that secretary is gone. Min Yoongi is gone, Sucre. He was left at the Mint learning to shoot at the police to save you, Jakarta, and Accra.” Stockholm walks out of the room and slams the door.

Citadel stands up and hurriedly wears her slippers.

“Citadel, where are you going?” Resita asks, “don’t leave me alone with Jesus.”

Kyoto scoffs, adjusting the pillow.

“Hey, cariño. Are you alright?” Citadel chases Stockholm down the hall, holding his hand.

“No, I’m not okay.” He takes a deep breath.

“I can’t blame you, I heard it all. You’re part of this gang, alright?” 

“Yoongi, please. You didn’t get what I meant.” Sucre tries to keep his voice down as it echoed in the halls.

“He got every single thing you said. You’re a real fucking caveman, go back to bed.” Citadel points at him.

“I’m not talking to you, how about  _ you  _ go to bed?!”

“Go to your cave!” She waves her hand.

Rosario comes out of his room adjusting his robe and tying it down, “Are you guys alright? What’s happening, Citadel?” He asks gently, looking concerned.

She looks at him, “this fucking patriarchy shit is unbearable, man.”

Resita peeks out from the room, his head turning around as Jakarta comes out of her room as well.

“The patriarchy? Patriarchy, that old model with its macho chauvinism… Speaking of that, do you know what the real patriarchy is?” Rosario asks, crossing his arms.

“What?!” Stockholm tiredly glares at him.

“It’s hanging here!” Rosario angrily points to his dick, “what the fuck are you doing at three in the fucking morning?!” He shouts arrogantly.

“Hey, relax!” Jakarta raises her voice.

“How about we all go wash the fucking dishes while we’re at it?!” Rosario points at them.

“You’re just an asshole! Go back to your room!” Citadel grabs one of her slippers and throws it to him.

“Everyone just go back to sleep, damnit!” Jakarta shouts.

“ _ My dick this, my dick that _ —” Citadel imitates Rosario’s Argentinian accent while waving her hands.

Everyone starts screaming at one another, not realizing the Professor has come out of his room, looking at them sternly.

He claps loudly and waits for them to notice him, impatiently staring at them, he taps his watch and rests his hands in front of him, “do you know what time it is?”

They stayed quiet with their heads down.

“It’s three in the morning, and we still need to practice the thermal lances with Kyoto at three thousand five hundred eight degrees Celsius.”

Jakarta looks at Rosario and raises an eyebrow at him.

Rosario rolls his eyes as he walks over to Boston, who was shaking his head at her.

“I  _ think _ you should rest, just like Kyoto. Now go to bed.”

One by one they all go back to their rooms and shut their doors.

“Yoongi, please. Come with me.” Sucre whispers.

“Sorry, Professor. We had a fight, I’ll go sleep in the extra room.” Stockholm nods, walking away from them.

The Professor looks at Sucre with a deep sigh.

* * *

42 MINUTES FROM HOUR ZERO

The Professor watches Seoul folding a little paper boat and places it next to his intricate origami.

“Are you okay?” He asks.

“Just nervous…”

“It’s just like playing chess,” the Professor says, looking at the screen, “well… more like the World Championship, but it’s gonna be a long match.”

  
  


The woman takes her heels off as she feels her baby kick from the womb.

Accra watches her blankly and gulps.

“You wanna feel it?” She asks with a smile.

He slowly puts a hand on her stomach, his chained hands ring as he feels a kick.

“Now, how about you tell me the situation with the carrier.” She sits down in front of him, shortly glancing at the guard with them in the interrogation room.

“I don’t know anything about the carrier.” Accra shakes his head sloppily.

“Yeah you do,” she grins, “put the mask on.”

“I don’t want to.” He slurs

“Either you do it or Osman does it.” She threatens.

Accra looks at her as his hands tremble, putting the mask on. He felt the gas coming in as he slowly went back to sleep.

“Hopefully you remember some stuff since we’ve been keeping you awake for quite some time now. By the time you wake back up, you better tell me something.” She leans back on her chair.

  
  


“There they are.” The Professor points to the monitor, the armoured vehicle driven by Resita goes through the streets. Citizens gather around the National Reserve with Dalí signs as protest, wearing red as they chant to free Accra. A bunch of posters insulting the government as they give the team their own middle fingers, violently throwing a bunch of trash to the vehicles.

_ I was overwhelmed by all those people insulting us.  _

_ I would’ve liked to lean out the window and shout: I’m Jakarta, I’m with you. We’re Dalí. _

**_“This mask has become a symbol, across the world. The resistance, indignant or skeptical… it doesn’t matter.” The Professor shakes his head, holding the mask, “what really matters is that it has inspired many people. Now look over here.” He stands up, showing a projection of a picture to the wall._ **

**_“This is a demonstration against corruption in Rio de Janeiro.” A man with a red jumpsuit and a Dalí mask shouting at a bunch of police officers._ **

**_“Buenos Aires, Argentina. Several women’s rights marches.” The Professor flips through another, “Colombia, Rome, Paris, the G20 Summit in Hamburg. Even some grandstands in football stadiums, this one is in France, the other in Saudi Arabia.”_ **

**_The team slowly smiles to see the impact they’ve had for the rest of the world._ **

**_“What I’m trying to tell you is that we have inspired many people to fight with us. All those people are now with us. Don’t you ever forget that.”_ **

_ And there they were, the Professor has put his mask on and called all the Dalís out, and they have responded. They all planned it out on social media and they shouted what we needed to hear most. You will never walk alone. But that was mere poetry, the real action was about to begin then and there. _

BANK OF SPAIN

47 MINUTES PAST HOUR ZERO

“Come on, let’s go,” Rosario calls out as the vehicle parks, he and Stockholm runs towards the police who are guarding the entrance to the National Reserve, Jakarta adjusts her mask as she follows them.

Resita and Sucre help the other officers with shields and order the people to stand back, rifles in their hands.

“The real convoy is on its way.” The Professor points to the screen, getting nervous.

“It’s five miles away.” Seoul adjusts his headset, tracking them down from the map.

“Five miles only takes six minutes…. They only have six minutes to make it.” The Professor gulps.

FLORENCE, ITALY

**_Namjoon knocks loudly on the door._ **

**_“Ave María purísima,” Taehyung opens the small window._ **

**_“Fuck off.”_ **

**_Taehyung opens the door and makes way for him, “you were supposed to say sin pecado concebida. We’re in a holy place.”_ **

**_Namjoon hurriedly walks through the halls as he sees Jungkook placing lego figures inside an empty fish tank, with slight alterations._ **

**_“You can be such an asshole sometimes.” Namjoon mutters as Taehyung follows him, “good afternoon, may I?” He asks Jungkook, holding an envelope filled with blueprints._ **

**_“Well, of course, hyung.” Jungkook lifts the tank up and puts it on another table._ **

**_“I’ve been studying the two plans in depth. I compared both, and I must say that the Royal Mint is difficult, really difficult, but possible, even sensible.” Namjoon starts, looking at the papers intensely._ **

**_Taehyung widens his eyes and exaggeratedly waves his hands around his brother, Jungkook tries not to laugh._ **

**_“But to break in the National Reserves is crazy, and most importantly, impossible.”_ **

**_Taehyung scoffs, “so what if it’s impossible? That’s what makes it beautiful!”_ **

1 WEEK LEFT UNTIL D-DAY

**_“It seems impossible, but Rosario,” the Professor points at him at the back of the class, “please, walk us through it.”_ **

**_Rosario nods and walks over to the front, “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Bank of Spain.” He shows the model he made five years ago. “Now let's go ten metres underground, twenty,” he slowly crouches down, “thirty, forty, and here it is!” He takes the cloth off the fish tank, “The vault!”_ **

**_Everyone leans over as they see the two figurines with a small chest filled with gold._ **

**_“It’s exactly forty-eight meters underground.” Rosario smiles._ **

**_“It is also completely airtight, you know why?” The Professor asks the class, everyone shakes their head apart from Kyoto, who grinned quietly. The Professor points back to Rosario._ **

**_“Because it gets flooded,” he shrugs, “those damn ingenious Spaniards, eh? You must be a perverse son of a bitch to think that out.”_ **

**_“Hey, show some respect.” Boston acts offended._ **

**_“It’s a compliment! It’s great, it’s a masterpiece, it’s unique.” Rosario points to the vault._ **

**_“They channeled two streams into the chamber with the gold,” the Professor draws a diagram on the chalkboard, “twenty-eight miles of reinforced pipes underground, but why?” He grabs a bucket of water behind him._ **

**_“So that in case someone touched this door…” Rosario taps on the vault’s door as the Professor pours the water in the tank, the small lego figurines stay where they are, “the chamber gets flooded in less than twenty minutes, so the moment you touch the gold, you explode and drown.” He shrugs._ **

**_“Everything is so discouraging that nobody expects to try and break in.” The Professor adjusts his glasses._ **

FLORENCE, ITALY

**_“The best minds in engineering, in physics, in fluid mechanics… Can you imagine them preparing a job?” Taehyung asks, walking over to Jungkook._ **

**_“Excellency applied to robbery,” Jungkook adds._ **

**_“Alright then, how on earth are you going in? Explain it to me.” Namjoon challenges, “there is a unit of the Civil Guard, twenty private security guards, the governor’s bodyguards. And the place has strategic importance. The army would be there in less than ten minutes.”_ **

**_“It’s hard to get in if you’re dressed as a thief, right? But hyung, imagine there’s chaos and you’re the one everyone is expecting to save the day.” Jungkook grins, looking at Taehyung as he scoots closer to him._ **

**_“It’s so easy to create chaos, hyung. I can guarantee you they will greet us with open arms.” Taehyung raises his eyebrows and rests his hands on Jungkook’s shoulders._ **

* * *

Rosario along with Stockholm and Jakarta walk up to the Civil Guards, he takes his helmet off and adjusts his hair.

“Captain Garrido,” he salutes, “First Squad, Sixth Company of BRIPAC.”

“Lieutenant Alcázar.” The other salutes back.

“We’re ordered to safeguard the building, and I want all these people out.” Rosario looks back at the crowd trying to push through the barricades and the officer’s shields, “we need to widen the security perimetre a hundred fifty metres from the bank façade, and open the back doors. There’s a convoy on the way.”

“Guys, we're almost near,” Citadel says on her earpiece, looking at Kyoto who has his eyes on the road.

Stockholm and Jakarta look at each other as Rosario continues to talk to the Lieutenant.

“We’ve received orders to coordinate, but not to allow any convoy.” Alcázar looks at Rosario, standing tall.

“Sir, the convoy is approaching,” Stockholm announces.

“I shall not give that order to my men,” Alcázar says.

“Stop that convoy.” The officer orders as Citadel and Kyoto come near them.

“They're pulling us over,” Citadel reports, looking at the civil guards signing them to stop.

“Sir, I request immediate entry,” Stockholm tells Alcázar.

“Estrella, give me your radio.” The Lieutenant orders, his eyes not leaving Rosario’s.

Seoul immediately intercepts the call as the Professor received the message instead.

“Lieutenant Alcázar speaking, Civil Guard unit. I urgently request access confirmation for the squad of BRIPAC into the Bank of Spain.”

Rosario continues to count how much time they have in his head, his eyes not backing down either.

“What the fuck is going on?” Kyoto whispers, looking at Resita and Sucre.

“This is Lieutenant Colonel Castro. Alert level five has just been declared. I repeat, alert level five. From now on, the army will be in charge of the defense within the Bank and its perimetre.” The Professor says in the mic with his changed voice. “So, start coordinating your men and follow Captain Garrido’s orders until Colonel Cerceda arrives, alright?”

Seoul watches anxiously behind him.

“Yes, sir. Understood.”

Rosario takes a deep breath and salutes the man once more, the officers move the barricade for the three.

Sucre and Resita run up to them.

“There’s an order to widen the security perimetre. I want all those people on the other side of the street.”

Rosario walks towards the Lieutenant, “let’s clear the area until the squad arrives, get the tear gas ready.” He orders, walking to the bank.

“And let’s get the tear gas ready!”

Resita and Sucre help with the barricade as they secure the area.

“Let them in. Authorization confirmed.” The officer says, the guards make way for Kyoto and Citadel.

With disciplined marches, Stockholm and Jakarta follow Rosario into the bank, seeing a bunch of workers and customers inside.

“Now, we’re finally in.” Citadel exhales.

“Let’s just hope none of us get shot.” Kyoto adjusts his grip on the steering wheel.

The civil guards follow Rosario as Jakarta looks around, seeing several workers panicking with the commotion from the outside.

**_“Do you know what aikido is?” The Professor asks, writing down the word in Japanese on the board, “using the enemy’s force to your advantage. We alone can’t break into the Bank of Spain, the enemy’s force is much bigger than ours. Therefore, we will use aikido.”_ **

**_“How do you do that, Professor?” Resita asks, raising his hand._ **

**_“Whatever we’re not able to do, will be done by the Civil Guard, the Spanish Army, and the bank’s private security. They will ensure that no one comes closer than a hundred fifty metres from the building, we will find out the exact number of hostages in the building.”_ **

“How many people are in the building?” Rosario asks the receptionist.

**_“The security staff will provide the numbers._ ** ”

“Three hundred and sixty-seven, sir.” The woman says.

**_The Professor points at the board once more, “aikido.”_ **

“I want all three hundred and sixty-seven people here in three minutes.” Rosario orders.

The woman nods.

**_“We’ll place charges and bombs in the façade and windows, in broad daylight, in the street and unseen. How?” He snaps to Rosario._ **

**_“Thanks to the smoke the Civil Guards will throw to clear the crowd.” The younger says, tapping on the board._ **

**_“Aikido.” The Professor repeats._ **

The officers fire the tear gas, easily making the civilians back away quickly. As they are distracted, Resita and Sucre get to work, putting explosives on the columns and windows of the building.

The evacuation protocol is put to work inside the bank.

Rosario led his team to the middle of the big hall, “I want everyone here in three minutes, now! This is not an evacuation drill.”

**_“We’ll take the clients and employees out of the building following a strict protocol. How?”_ **

The Civil Guards go through every room, rounding up all the workers and customers.

“Evacuation protocol, proceed in an orderly manner.”

**_“The Civil Guards and the security staff will raid the building, office after office, and will evacuate everyone in less than three minutes.” The Professor says._ **

**_Rosario taps the board once more._ **

**_“Aikido.” Sucre points at him._ **

“Hurry up! Let’s go!” Stockholm and Jakarta separate the people in groups as they all ran downstairs scared.

**_“They’ll help us get in all the material we’ll need for the job.”_ **

Citadel and Kyoto receive help from other guards as they load all materials off of the vehicle.

As everyone is now gathered in the main hall, Rosario walks up front and looks at everyone, “I will need all of you to calm down, we will evacuate the building in two groups.”

**_“And they will escort the spare hostages out, they will leave altogether and will rid us of a problem.” The Professor adjusts his glasses._ **

**_Rosario leans on the board and points with a smile._ **

**_“Aikido!!!”_ **

“Group one, now!” Rosario orders, as all of them, run outside, Resita and Sucre pointing which direction they should go.

The other hostages tried to escape but were blocked by Jakarta and Stockholm.

“Keep moving until the end of the street!” Sucre shouts.

**_“Then, when everyone is where they have to be, we’ll just need to push a button.”_ **

Resita and Sucre head inside, nodding over to Rosario, who takes a tablet out from his vest.

The bombs placed outside, counted down as it exploded one by one, the building shook from the impact. The windows shatter as the chandeliers shake from the ceiling. The hostages scream as they put their hands up to their ears and duck down. Protesters along with the civil guard look as smoke comes out of the National Reserve.

Seoul and the Professor watch from the screen and look at each other.

“There’s no going back now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the song jungkook/rosario was vibing to!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lc1Ll-euRSg


	3. UNDERGROUND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakarta and Citadel’s efforts go drastically awry. The Professor recalls Cairo and Rosario detailing how they’d steal the gold from the water-logged vault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to say a quick thank you since I saw that somos la resistencia got over a thousand hits 🥺🥺🥺  
> i was just writing for fun and never expected for that to happen 👉👈  
> THANK YOU!!!

“They’re attacking the bank!” Rosario shouts, facing away from the hostages, panic evident in his voice but his face is relaxed. 

Jakarta hides her smile as the hostages continue to make a scene.

“Seal off the building. I repeat, seal off the building!” Rosario orders from his radio.

A bodyguard hears this coming from the governor’s office, adjusting his earpiece as he looks out the window, “Red protocol, sealing the doors. I repeat, we are sealing the bank doors. Everyone, put on your vests. All of you.” He orders the other bodyguards, putting on protection on top of their suits.

Sucre watches the heavy steel doors close shut, adjusting his hold on his rifle.

**_“And then the National Reserves will be sealed.” The Professor nods to the class, looking at Rosario behind him and smiling._ **

**_“Even when it is sealed off, the bank is still big, Professor.” Resita tries to quietly take the wrapper off of his lollipop, “too many windows, not many members to defend.”_ **

**_“That’s a good point, Resita,” the Professor acknowledges him, “it’s a really good point, but…” he walks over to the bank’s model, “this building has its own secrets.” He takes off the two buildings that seemed attached to the middle._ **

**_Surprising the rest of the class as the big replica became smaller without the rest of it._ **

**_“This is the only part of the building that interests us,” he runs his fingers through the sides, “the structure is covered with concrete walls and steel sheets a hundred and eighty centimetres thick. From the outside, it is a true safe. From the inside, it is an impenetrable fort. Once Red protocol is activated, nobody, and I mean nobody, will be allowed to go in or out for one hour. That’s the time we need to obtain a key piece for stage two of our plan.” He explains, looking at them, only for the class to return a confused face._ **

**_“What piece?” Boston asks, petting a ferret._ **

Jakarta and Citadel march over the governor’s office.

* * *

FLORENCE, ITALY

**_“So here we have the governor,” Jungkook raises a lego figure up to show Namjoon._ **

**_“I designed the suit.” Taehyung chimes in, raising his eyebrows with a grin._ **

**_Namjoon rolls his eyes, “did you give him those sunglasses too?”_ **

**_Taehyung scoffs, “no, that came with the figurine itself.”_ **

**_“Figurine.” The older mutters._ **

**_Jungkook waits for the other to be quiet, narrowing his eyes at Namjoon, “he’ll be at his office, escorted by five personal bodyguards with a poor sense of humor.”_ **

**_“I call that the ghost train. Everyone knows something weird is going on and things will jump out, but no one really knows from where.” A smile slowly creeps up from Taehyung’s face._ **

Jakarta opens the door, Citadel directly behind her, immediately seeing the bodyguards armed and ready.

The governor’s assistant pours him tea, as the old man is leaning away from the desk.

“Governor, sir, I’m Lieutenant Lorenzo. You must come with us, we need to evacuate you immediately.” Jakarta says with a blank face, hearing the hostages from the ground floor screaming.

“Thank you, Amanda.” The governor nods, dismissing his assistant away, “for now, I’m not leaving my office.” He looks at Jakarta.

She starts again, “Sir, it’s a direct order from General Salas Núñez. It comes from—”

“Oh, I received it, but I’m not following it. I am not leaving the Bank until the last employee has left. So if you want to protect me, you’ll have to sit down and wait.”

Citadel looks at each bodyguard in the eyes, the one in all black next to the governor may be the leader, he has to be.

“Would you two like some coffee?” The old man asks.

_At that moment, I wondered what Citadel might be thinking. I had only one thing in my mind, to draw my gun and rain hell down on them._

“Get some rest and take a seat,” he smiles, “Amanda, would you please serve them?”

The assistant nods and gets extra cups.

“May I ask which regimen you are in?” 

Jakarta slightly widened her eyes but maintained her straight posture.

Citadel glances at her for a quick second before answering for her, “we’re airborne sappers from BRIPAC, the sixth brigade.”

He nods, giving her his full attention.

Citadel decides to continue, “with demining missions in Mali, Lebanon, Afghanistan…”

_There were five bodyguards. We had two guns each, so we could each take out two men. There were still too many._

Jakarta looks at the bodyguard next to the governor, his eyes not leaving the old man.

“That sounds like a very risky job… how do you deactivate an anti-personnel mine?” The governor asks.

“It depends, sir.” Citadel looks at Jakarta once again, the other not making a move any time soon. “There are many types of mines and each one has a different mechanism. There are the Green Parrots, the Butterfly, the PMF1…”

Jakarta shifts her eyes to Citadel’s thigh, her fingers secretly putting themselves around the gun’s grip.

“Some are also activated that would defuse others.” Citadel shares, making it seem like she’s interested, “some explode due to movement,” she shrugs, now having two guns in her hands, the desk hiding them, “some explode when being opened. Some even explode when you get too close to them.”

Jakarta spaces out once again, “may I go to the bathroom?” She asks.

Citadel’s head snaps towards her, staying calm, she continues to stare at the other.

“Of course, you can use mine. It’s this door.” The governor points to his left.

Jakarta nods and stands up, the bodyguard kept his eyes on her.

“The worst is the Russians.” Citadel picks up from where she left off.

Jakarta looks at the mirror, her hands over the sink as she tries to calm herself down.

_The Professor had prepared us for any event, but let's be honest. A theory is something, the action is another._

She clogs the drain, turning the faucet on as the sink slowly continues to fill up, water starting to fall off the edges.

  
  


“Let’s go, move it!” Sucre yells at the hostages, making them gather in the two-story library, where Resita is waiting on top of the stairs with Rosario.

“You’ll be safe here. Nothing to worry about among writers and poets, so lets stay calm.”

The hostages stare up at Rosario starting to stay quiet.

“Hands in the air,” he orders, putting his up, “like this… like you’re in a robbery.” He looks at them innocently.

The hostages look around, confused, as they slowly put their hands up.

“Good. Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Rosario,” he unbuttons his uniform slowly, “and I have news for you, one good and one bad.”

The silence in the room makes everyone uncomfortable, looking at the man above them taking his time.

“The bad one is that the Bank of Spain is under attack,” he says seriously, before taking his shirt off showing a red jumpsuit, “the good one… is that we are the attackers, _muchachos_.” He shrugs while he chuckles softly.

The crowd screams as they try to get out, only to see Sucre and Kyoto aiming their rifles at them with their red uniforms and their Dalí masks, forcing them to go back.

“Everyone line up and stay calm!” Sucre shouts menacingly.

“VP13 has an electronic fuse controlled by a seismic sensor.” Citadel says slowly.

“Oh, that’s very interesting.” The governor leans towards her.

The bodyguard looks at the bathroom door.

“Touch them and… sorry for the language, but you’re fucked.”

With the blocked drain, it overflowed, water spilling down from the sink as it made its way out the door. She sits as she aims her gun, finger on the trigger as she waits.

The old man nods, “I see you’re very well trained.” 

“Governor, don’t move.” The bodyguard puts a hand out, seeing the newly formed puddle on the small gap at the bottom of the door, “Lieutenant, are you okay?”

Citadel sits straight, getting ready.

The bodyguard signals to the others who prepared their guns, “Lieutenant?”

Jakarta sees the man’s reflection from the puddle of water, and kicks the door hard, knocking the man down. She draws the gun to the bodyguards as Citadel does the same.

Amanda stands there and yelps.

“Governor, you must come with us, now.” Jakarta orders, her eyes not leaving her targets.

The man slowly stood up, his arm getting pulled by her as she pointed the gun up to his neck.

They walk towards the door as the bodyguards continue to aim at them, Citadel follows the two as she fails to notice the guard, who was knocked down earlier, woke up. Amanda drops the tray, running to the corner of the office.

“Put the gun down.” He tells Citadel, his grip on her neck tight.

Jakarta looks at the others who have their handguns pointed at her, she looks at her partner dropping her weapons.

“Well, this doesn’t look good for either of us. Let’s call it quits.” Jakarta says, her arm still on the governor.

“Quits? You think we've reached a draw? You won’t shoot the governor, but I’ll do this bitch in.” He cocks his gun, pressing it further to Citadel’s temple.

Jakarta shoots the ceiling and aims her gun back to him.

“Cesar, release the girl.” The governor orders, “Amanda, calm down. You’re going to be fine.” He turns his head slightly to the woman crying.

“No.” He shakes his head.

“I don’t want anyone harmed. That’s an order.” The older man raises his voice.

Cesar pushes Citadel away, she grabs her weapons as she runs behind Jakarta, aiming back.

“I’ll go with them.” The governor says, Jakarta immediately starts walking backwards as they enter the hall.

The bodyguards follow them slowly as a big gap forms in between the two groups.

Citadel presses the button for the elevator, not letting her guard down.

And just when the door was about to close, the man jabs Jakarta on her side, making her release him. He immediately jumps out of the elevator.

“Fire!” Cesar orders, the bodyguards start shooting.

Jakarta and Citadel take cover at the sides of the small space, breathing heavily as the elevator doors close with bullets ridden on the other side.

“FUCK!” Jakarta shouts, her knees giving in.

“What was that?!” Citadel screams, adjusting her hold on the gun. She walks around, panicking, as she presses a button for the elevator to go up. 

“W-what are you doing?”

“They’re going down. We need to go up.” Citadel explains, helping the other stand.

Jakarta cancels it and presses another button, “we’re going down with them. If we stay here, we’re dead. Might as well meet them.”

Citadel takes a deep breath, calming herself down, “we’re going all-in?”

“We have to.”

Both women get ready to aim their guns as they point it towards the door.

* * *

“Now you belong to our wonderful family of hostages,” Rosario begins, walking down the stairs, “we’ll enjoy some days of complete disconnection. So take your eye masks and put them on please.”

The hostages, now dressed in red uniforms, were given blindfolds by Sucre. They formed two single-file lines as Kyoto guards the other end.

“I said put on your _fucking_ blindfolds!” Rosario shouts, making the hostages jolt and put the blindfolds around their heads, “so that nobody feels inclined to be a hero, hand in your mobile phones to my mate, Sucre.”

Sucre takes his mask off, adjusting his hair, “let’s do it this way, raise your hands if you’re parents.” He says in a calm voice, hostages slowly put their shaking hands up with their phones.

“We’ll tag your mobile phones in red, so you can make one phone call a day.” Sucre adjusts his mask, hanging it on the side of his arm, the garter keeping it in place.

Rosario comes up behind him, “where the fuck is this coming from?” He whispers with a threatening voice.

“Because I say so and I’m the hostage coordinator, you’re only in charge of the heist. I suggest we don’t fight.” Sucre whispers back.

Rosario raises his eyebrows and widens his eyes, “did you take a course? Are you the dad of the year now?”

Sucre ignores him and faces the hostages, “hand in your mobile phones, now.”

**_“So I’ll just assume to buy a lot of milk, not just for Areum, but for Rosario too?” Stockholm asks, writing down the list for groceries._ **

**_“It helps him think.” The Professor nods._ **

**_“We should think of a city name for her, just in case.” Sucre points to the little girl playing with the legos on a bench._ **

**_“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Seoul asks, tapping the Professor’s arm._ **

**_The whole gang sat around the table outside, eating their lunch as they recalled memories before planning the new heist._ **

**_“Do you remember where we were? When they announced that Areum’s mom gave birth?” Sucre asks his husband, “it was in Sulawao.”_ **

**_“Sulawesi.” Stockholm nods with a smile._ **

**_Kyoto chokes on his drink as Resita firmly pats his back, Boston laughs as he blows his cigarette smoke towards Rosario, who glares at him._ **

**_“Okay, Sulawesi. I’ve never been good with names.” Sucre defends himself._ **

**_“No one’s attacking you, Sucre.” Citadel hides her smile behind her cup._ **

**_“Fine, but anyways, we were at a sketchy place when it happened. We were just traveling and I received a call from one of the Serbians, Maja.” He shrugs._ **

**_“We were lost, and I was asking for directions while he was whispering to me about how weird the place felt,” Stockholm adds._ **

**_Kyoto sighs, “of course he would.”_ **

**_Sucre throws a piece of bread towards him, the younger easily catching it with his mouth._ **

**_“I got a bullet taken out of me in a weird garage during the war.” Resita recalls._ **

**_“Really? You never told me that.” Citadel narrows her eyes at him, “where is it?”_ **

**_“In the ass. Want to see?” Resita jokingly asks._ **

**_The Professor gives an uncomfortable smile with his eyebrows knitting together._ **

**_“Resita, no. There’s a kid right there.” Jakarta points to Areum._ **

**_“Wait! No! Show them your pet, Resi, come on.” Citadel shakes his arm._ **

**_“No…” He puts his head down embarrassingly._ **

**_“A pet?” Seoul widens his eyes._ **

**_“Come on, put your shirt up.” Kyoto raises the fabric slightly with a grin._ **

**_Rosario leans back to his chair, licking his lips._ **

**_“Get up! Show them! They’re basically family.” Citadel grins, pointing to everyone who’s looking at him._ **

**_“Alright, fine. Check this out.” Resita stands up, grabbing the bottom of his shirt._ **

**_“Hey, no way!” Jakarta screams, shielding her eyes._ **

**_“What are you doing?!” Sucre has his hands in front of him as Stockholm tilts his head to the side, trying to see._ **

**_The Professor and Seoul stay quiet as they have confused faces._ **

**_Rosario clenches his jaw as Boston puts his cigarette out._ **

**_Resita lifts his shirt up, showing a huge tattoo of a bear plastered onto his stomach. Citadel points at the tattoo excitedly._ **

**_Kyoto puts his hands around it wiggling his fingers with a smile, “it can also talk.” Growling for the animal as Resita laughs._ **

**_“Hey big man, want me to train your bear? I’m good at training animals.” Rosario says confidently._ **

**_Resita widens his eyes and puts his shirt down, hiding his smile as he sits back down._ **

**_Kyoto coughs and grabs another drink. Everyone stayed quiet in disbelief._ **

**_“Rosario, please.” The Professor scolds him._ **

**_It wasn’t the first time the younger flirted with his teammates, he knew to leave the couples alone, teasing Kyoto and Resita every once in a while. He avoided Boston, strictly remaining friends. The only thought that entered the Professor’s mind was if his brother was here, he would’ve lost his composure. Cairo actively broke up Rosario’s so-called relationships with other men before, using the excuse of “they’re not good enough for him” when the Professor knew his brother was just being stubborn and wouldn’t confess his bottled-up feelings. The Professor has ultimately no clue if it’s Rosario’s coping mechanism after losing Cairo, if it is, it’s a shitty one._ **

**_“So, um. Did you prefer a boy or a girl, Yoongi?” Seoul asks, redirecting everyone's attention._ **

**_“We didn’t really care.” Stockholm took his time to reply._ **

**_Rosario kept his eyes on Resita, who sat quietly eating his food._ **

**_“You love him or her, doesn’t matter what comes out right?” Sucre asks._ **

  
  


**_Sucre receives a call on his unregistered phone, his heart beats fast as he is already stressed. He and Yoongi were lost in the streets of Sulawesi, he watches as his husband asks the locals for directions with his small knowledge of the language._ **

**_“Hello?” Sucre picks up the phone._ **

**_“It’s a girl,” Maja says, in the hospital, watching through the window as the nurses settle the baby._ **

**_“It’s a what?” Sucre narrows his eyes to the ground, her accent was hard for him to pick up._ **

**_Maja repeats it this time in Korean, making Sucre dizzy from disbelief. His surroundings suddenly become blurry as he feels lightheaded, the sounds of people talking around him become unclear._ **

**_“A girl…” He says weakly, his shaking legs go up to Yoongi and whispers, “it’s a girl.”_ **

**_Yoongi looks at him confused before realizing what it meant._ **

**_“It’s a girl!!!” Sucre shouts, running from one local to the next, repeating himself with a grin._ **

**_He shakes one’s shoulders, kisses their cheeks, hugs them tight, before returning back to Yoongi._ **

**_“It’s a girl!!!”_ **

  
  


**_Everyone on the table laughs at Sucre as Rosario throws him a napkin to dry the tears collecting at the corner of his eyes._ **

**_Stockholm pats his husband's back, using the napkin to wipe the other’s tears._ **

**_“What can I say? I was happy.” Sucre shrugs._ **

**_“It’s a girl!” Jakarta imitates with a small laugh, the Professor smiles._ **

**_“I swear, you can probably hear him from miles away. He just kept repeating it.” Stockholm grins._ **

**_“Venice is a pretty name for my niece…” Kyoto suggests, looking at his brother with his eyebrows raised, “she’s part of our weird family now. She needs a city name.”_ **

**_“Venice… not bad.” Sucre mutters, repeating the name under his breath._ **

**_“Yeah well, you’re bad with names, so…” Kyoto shrugs, drinking once again._ **

**_Everyone laughs at the two and Jakarta raises a glass, “to Venice!”_ **

**_“You need to look at them in the eye while you clink your glasses together,” Seoul says, widening his eyes exaggeratedly, making them laugh once again._ **

**_As they all calm down, Jakarta speaks up again, “Hey guys, I want to thank you for what you’re doing. In Accra’s name and in mine.” She says sincerely, “thank you.”_ **

**_“We’re all doing this for him, Jakarta, but… also for all of us.” The Professor nods, “right now, they think they can only win. Chasing us like animals and prying us from our holes… torturing us, violating every human right, anything goes. If we hide like rats, they’ll come for us again, one-by-one. There’s only one way to avoid it, it’s to face them.”_ **

**_Stockholm grabs Sucre’s hand, holding it tightly._ **

**_“Listen,” the Professor adjusts his glasses and continues, “everything is weighed on a simple pair of scales, what you can win and what you can lose. And right now, they think they have nothing to lose. And when you think you have nothing to lose, you get stronger. We need to show them how much they have to lose.”_ **

The Professor worriedly switches from each security camera to the next, seeing Jakarta and Citadel with their guns aimed, carefully walking out the elevator.

Seoul looks at them confused, “and the governor?”

Stockholm runs to the library with his rifle, “Rosario.” He calls, trying to keep his composure.

Rosario looks at the other’s dilated pupils and chest rising rapidly.

“We have a problem.”

Citadel and Jakarta walk back-to-back quietly into the main hall, wrecked due to the explosion as it is filled with smoke. 

“Jakarta.” Citadel whispers as she sees four bodyguards coming out of each corner, meeting them in the middle. Cesar quickly follows after, facing Jakarta with his gun aimed at her.

“Take it easy,” Jakarta whispers back to her, trying to stay calm.

The Professor loses his breath as he sees the two aiming their guns at the guards surrounding them.

Seoul tries to calm him down.

“On the count of three, you shoot and duck,” Jakarta whispers.

“One…” Citadel counts, her breath picking up, noticing their team come towards the second floor, pointing their guns at the guards.

“Put your guns down, you rats!” Rosario orders, looking at Resita and Stockholm who aimed down.

The Professor takes his headset off and stands up.

“Gentlemen, let me introduce myself. My name is Rosario, I’m in charge of the robbery. So please aim at my chest since I’m your most valuable target.” He glares at Cesar.

“Only aim at her,” Cesar shakes his head, looking at him from the mirror’s reflection, "only her."

“Okay,” Rosario sighs, trying to negotiate again, “we all have a few seconds before the shooting starts, so let’s talk about anatomy.”

Citadel tries to gain her composure as she stands still, ready to fire.

“Us humans have two eyes, and unlike chameleons, their eyes are located in the front of the head and are fixed. This is clearly a handicap for you in a shoot-out.” Rosario says.

“Shoot and your girls will be dead,” Cesar replies, his eyes not leaving Jakarta’s, his head continues to bleed.

“I’m talking to you, Cesar Ruiz. I know that you go to the firing range every Sunday, that you like reading about armaments. You’ve been waiting your whole fucking life for this, to be a hero. So let me give you some advice, think about your wife, Marisa, imagine your son Polo’s angelic face, and put your gun down very slowly you son of a bitch.” Rosario’s voice deepens.

“Alright,” Cesar glares, putting his gun down.

The bodyguards look at him confused but follow anyway.

Resita stands still, his eyes focused on the guards near Citadel as Stockholm aims his gun to the ones near Jakarta.

“Alright,” Cesar repeats, turning around as he shoots the mirror next to Rosario. The glass shards piercing his eyes and around his face as he grunts, falling down.

The robbers start to shoot, knocking the guards down along with Cesar from the impact.

“Rosario!” Stockholm shouts.

“NO!!!” The Professor screams, his heart thudding in his chest as his hand shakes uncontrollably. His vision became disfigured, he had to get away. He couldn’t stay near that damned van any longer, watching the cameras as he felt the tension miles away. He can hear the faint sound of Seoul calling out to him, he runs outside the van, to the open field where they parked. His nails dug into his palms as he breathed hard.

_At that moment the Professor realized that this job would be very different from the one at the Royal Mint. This one didn’t come from his head and he didn’t have the time to make it his own. If he had a rewind button, he would have pushed it right then, but he didn’t have one._

“Jakarta! Say something! We need to check on Rosario!” Citadel shouts, looking at the guards who continued to lie down, groaning.

Jakarta’s ears continue to ring as she fights the urge to vomit.

_We all fired our bullets at their vests, following the Professor’s instructions. But we were too late._

“Rosario!” Resita runs over to the stairs placed in the middle of the hall to cross to the other side, the other not responding.

Seoul watches as more policemen come up to the bank, getting ready in armoured vehicles as they make a barricade, similar to the one back at the Royal Mint.

“Wake up! Where’s the governor?!” Citadel demands, hitting Cesar on the face.

“We have to get him out of here! We need a stretcher!” Stockholm shouts.

Jakarta continued to stand there, her stomach churning as she felt pins and needles all over her body.

“His eyes are filled with glass! Everything’s going to shit!” Stockholm tells her.

Kyoto runs along with Stockholm and Resita, pushing the cart with Rosario’s eyes quickly bandaged. Already soaking wet with blood.

“Move!” Kyoto demands the hostages following Sucre, screaming as they hear the cart move along the tiled floors.

“Everyone up against the wall!” Sucre orders the hostages as they tighten their grip to the shoulders of the person in front of them, still blindfolded as Sucre guides them to another room.

“We're almost there,” Kyoto says, Rosario continues to groan as he squirms.

“Careful! The door is closed.” Stockholm points, Resita kicks the library's door open and stops the cart in the middle of the room.

“I’m going to take the bandage off, okay?” Kyoto gulps, slowly raising the bandage to the younger’s forehead.

Stockholm grabs their medical kit and settles it on top of a table.

“Rosario, I need you to slowly open your eyes,” Kyoto says.

Rosario whimpers as he does as he’s told, the color of his brown eyes meet the blood-covered scleras. Kyoto uses a loupe to inspect the other’s eyes.

Stockholm looks away for a second, trying to remain composure.

“I can’t see shit. What’s happening?” Rosario asks, writhing on his back.

“Resita, grab the light,” Stockholm says as he puts morphine in the syringe, injecting it into Rosario’s forearm.

“I can’t keep my eyes open for too long.” The younger groans.

“He needs an ophthalmologist." Stockholm says.

"Resita, call the Professor. Stockholm, grab the surgical kit, it’s number four.” Kyoto orders.

“And what are you going to do, eh?” Rosario asks.

“I’m going to take them out with tweezers,” Kyoto says, grabbing the one inside their medical kit.

“No, no, no… it won’t work that way. We need to tell the Professor to release three hostages and bring in a medical team.” Resita panics.

“Resi! Just call the Professor, please.” Kyoto says, putting gloves on, “I have steady hands, you’re going to be fine.”

Resita reluctantly follows and exits the room.

“Do you know why they use lasers for eye surgery?” Rosario asks.

“What?” Kyoto asks, adjusting his hold on the tweezers.

“Precision. Eye operations need to be precise to the micrometer. And if I recall correctly in the last heist, your hands were shaking like a wet dog in the groomers.” Rosario complains.

Kyoto sighs and looks at the door.

Stockholm comes in, medical kit in hand, with Sucre trailing right behind him.

“Is he okay?” Sucre asks, worried.

“Sucre. On my right!” Rosario says, putting his hand out as he sits up, “give me your arm. You’re my second in command now.”

“I’m your damn guide dog now?” Sucre asks, holding his hand.

“Shut up! Kyoto, we have fourteen tons of steel below, and I don’t need you here. I need you down with Citadel.” Rosario orders, trying to ignore the pain, sticking to the plan.

Citadel handcuffs the rest of the bodyguards' hands to the railings near the main hall, now dressed in the red jumpsuit.

“What now, you’re going to treat us like dogs?” Cesar taunts her.

“No, unless you want to.” She shrugs.

“I’m going to kill you.” He mutters as she walks over to the governor, “Sir, I’m sorry but I have to take this away from you.” She grabs a keycard from his suit pocket.

Facing the blindfolded hostages in a line, she walks in between them.

“We have placed four hundred sixty kilos of explosives, on doors, on windows, on every entrance and exit. So whenever anyone tries to escape… _boom_!”

The hostages gasped as they held each other’s hands.

“They would do so in pieces. It’s not worth it. We must all stay here together for a few days, but during this time, we must protect you all.” Citadel continues as she sees Kyoto running down the stairs.

“I want you all to meet Kyoto, he will pick four volunteers for a project. Now, please, take off your blindfolds.” Citadel says.

The hostages slowly take their masks off, adjusting their eyes to the bright lights of the main hall.

He takes a deep breath as he looks at all of them, “my name is Kyoto and I came to do the hard part of the job. We’re going to be working in over sixty-five degrees Celsius and it’s going to feel like a fucking crematorium.”

The governor’s head snaps towards him, sitting straight.

“We’ll be doing shifts of twelve, fourteen, sixteen, or twenty-four hours. As many as you can handle.” Kyoto stares at each hostage, “who’s in?” He asks as he stops in front of a man.

“Name.” Citadel demands.

“Christian Silva.” The man gulps, “I work for exchanging currency.”

Kyoto nods.

Citadel grabs the man’s shoulder and pulls him forward, “congratulations, you’re our first volunteer.”

“Name.” Kyoto stops in front of another man.

“Joshua Talanilla. From Murcia.” The man says rapidly.

“And what do you do?”

“I intern for the Operations and Systems Department.” He blinked as his voice cracked.

Kyoto shakes his head and walks to another person, “name and why are you here.”

“A-Alfonso. I have… _had_ an appointment at the Public Debt Department.” 

Kyoto nods and Citadel pulls him forward, “we have our second volunteer!”

He stops next to a woman this time, “Name?”

“Amanda… I’m the governor’s secretary.” She says nervously.

“Unsuitable! Next, what’s your name?” Citadel stops in front of another hostage.

“Sana…” The woman replied calmly.

“Alright, step forward.” Citadel tries to pull her.

“No ma’am.” Sana shakes her head.

“What do you mean _no ma’am_? I told you to step forward.”

“I’m no volunteer.” Sana stands her ground.

Kyoto puts a hand on his hip as he runs his fingers through his hair.

“Okay then, you see this finger?” Citadel asks, raising her middle finger, “this points to all chosen volunteers and its pointing at you one time, two times, again and again. So, please, step forward because you’re now a volunteer.”

“I’m no volunteer.” She whispers.

“What’s your name again?” Kyoto asked tiredly.

“Sana.”

He slightly grabs on her tied up hair, “okay, Sana, you’re coming with me.” He says as he pulls her to the front, pushing her along with another hostage.

Citadel and Kyoto, along with the volunteers go inside the elevator with the use of the governor’s keycard.

As the door closes Sana smiles at Citadel.

“What the fuck was that about?!” Citadel complains as she presses the button to go down.

“It seems more credible!” Sana shrugs, defending herself.

“More credible?! I told you we were running for a limited time! We have gold to melt!” Kyoto points at her.

“You told us to act as a hostage!” She says with her hands up.

The others chuckling with a relaxed stance.

“You’re joking…” Kyoto stares at her.

“I think I did a good job, it went smooth.”

“Six years!!! I’ve worked with this little shit for six years, and six times I wanted to slam her head against a wagon.” Kyoto gritted his teeth.

“Calm down! We’re fine! No one suspected us.” Sana pats his back.

The elevator stops, the doors open as they are greeted with a huge vault, a few feet away from them.

Citadel takes a deep breath, “let’s do what we came here for.”

  
  


Seoul steps outside, hugging the Professor, who cried harder, his chest growing tight as bile came up his throat.

“Namjoon, the CNI arrived,” Seoul said.

The Professor is forced to get himself together as he adjusts his glasses and heads back to the van with Seoul, hoping that Rosario is getting the help he needs, the least he could do is continue the plan. He doesn’t want to put the younger’s misfortune to waste.

Both of them put their headsets back on, looking at the monitor as Rodrigo hops out of his car, waiting at the street as he looks over to the crowd being held by policemen.

“Let’s bug them.”

“Colonel Luis,” Rodrigo walks up to the short old man, who was fixing his tie as two guards walk beside him.

“Inspector,” the man nods, “time of the explosion?”

“Twelve o’ four. We heard shooting and they put explosives everywhere.” Rodrigo reports.

“How were they detonated?”

“We’re not exactly sure,” Rodrigo hands over an envelope filled with pictures, “plastic explosives, RDX. They are flawlessly made, probably by a professional. They were placed at the front, inside—”

“I studied them. They wouldn’t blow it up.” Luis ignores him as he shoves the file back, entering the tent.

Rodrigo gulps, “with all due respect, sir, they are capable of anything.”

“I take a piss and nothing happens, they’re worthless scum.” The older scowls, looking at Hugo, who was sitting down with a worried look on his face.

Rodrigo holds his sigh in and walks away, leaving the two alone.

“Hugo, what happened?” Luis whispers, pulling another chair to sit in front of him.

“I fucked up big time, Luis. I can’t do this, you have to be in charge.” Hugo tells him, looking defeated.

“Don’t worry, you go get some rest.” The other replies, as he was about to get up Hugo grabs his arm.

“Call her, I sent her to interrogate Jongin Kim. _Call her_.”

The Professor and Seoul look at each other within hearing the information.

Luis nods and stands up properly, he snaps his fingers as the workers look at him, “Gentlemen, we already know each other but let me introduce myself. I’m Colonel Luis, Intelligence. I am now in charge of the operation, my first order, I want the evil bitch in here, Inspector Lucrecia. Get her on the phone, now.”

Seoul groans as he leans back on his chair.

The Professor looks at him worriedly.

“It’s her.” Seoul sighs, putting his face in his hands.

“ _Inspectora_ , you’ve got a phone call from the Colonel.” A man informs.

She tidies up her hair that’s pulled up in a bun as she puts her unlit cigarette down, she stands up and takes the phone, “talk to me.”

“Lucrecia, it’s Luis. Did you get something out of him?”

“Nothing that can help us, Colonel.” She says disappointedly, looking back she sees Accra’s head tilted up as he stares at the lightbulb, “he needs to go back to his mommy, he’s gone limp from all the drugs and chats.”

Luis rolls his eyes, “put him on the plane and come with him to Madrid, you’ve got work here.”

She scoffs, “let me be part of this, Castro. Tell me you want me to get the fucking shepherd and his sheep out of the bank.”

“That’s exactly what I need you to do.”

Lucrecia smiles, “thank God, I’m so happy my water could break.” 

  
  


**_“I feel uneasy in front of all of this beauty.” Taehyung sighs, leaning over to see the city’s view, “I’ve got some pretty unpleasant news.”_ **

**_Namjoon stopped twiddling with his fingers as he slowly looked up at him._ **

**_“Went to the doctor the other day, my illness has gotten worse.” The younger crosses his arms, staring at his brother properly, “three years, at the least. You know how alarmist doctors are, in the end, it will be six… or nine.” He smiles, “like a stray cat’s life.”_ **

**_Namjoon faces away, hiding his tears, “Taehyung, we can call the robbery off and find treatment abroad, get you some new medicine, a better one.”_ **

**_Taehyung shakes his head, “firstly, there’s no cure, I’ve already made peace with my death. Second, I enjoy stealing much more, hyung.”_ **

**_“Do you want to risk spending the time you have left behind bars? What about me? Or—”_ **

**_“If a painter told you he had three years left to live, would you ask him to stop painting?”_ **

**_Namjoon looks around uneasily, “Taehyung, please.”_ **

**_“Look, would you have told Michaelangelo to stop sculpting his David?” He asks, pointing at the sculpture, “of course you wouldn’t, that is his passion. You would’ve told painters and poets the same thing, to continue creating beautiful art. Our plan, hyung, it’s our own masterpiece.”_ **

  
  


“Sixteen minutes and fifteen seconds,” Citadel says as she drew a perfect circle in front of the vault.

Sana and the three other "volunteers" were wearing aprons and a welder’s mask.

“The moment you touch the door, the vault will be flooded in sixteen minutes and fifteen seconds. That’s the time it takes for the water to reach here,” she points to the top of the circle, “we make a hole and weld the interconnection tube in that time unless we want to end up in prison for breaking a door. But that’s not going to happen to us, that is not going to happen because, Kyoto… what are we?” Citadel tosses him the marker and puts her hand on her hip.

“ _Los putos amos_.” Kyoto shrugs as he catches it with one hand, “what are we?” He nods to the others.

“ _Los putos amos_ ,” they all whispered in unison.

Citadel scoffs, “no, no, no, what the fuck was that? You can’t melt a fourteen-ton door like that. What are we?!”

“ _LOS PUTOS AMOS_!!!” They all shout at the same time.

“Grab your lances! This is not a door, treat it like butter.” Citadel lights their thermal lances one-by-one, “take your positions!”

**_“Imagine this with me, hyung. A fourteen-ton steel door, and the best blacksmiths in the world.” Taehyung pours them both wine as he takes a seat on the couch._ **

With quick and steady movements, the four weld around the circle, their masks protecting their face as Citadel and Kyoto look at the stopwatch.

**_“Jungkook’s pretty head calculated this precisely. If we do this right, the moment we touch that door, water will pour in seven thousand five hundred liters per minute.”_ **

The alarm starts to wail, as lights flicker red in the basement. They hear the other side of the vault, water starting to rush out from the pipes.

“Come on!”

**_“You’d be crushed as soon as you open the door.” Taehyung waves his hand around._ **

**_“So, we won’t open the door?”_ **

**_“Exactly, we’re going to penetrate it instead.” The younger smiles._ **

“Bring the ram!” Citadel orders, as she takes the hose, extinguishing the melted door as the circle falls down the other side, the water splashing around.

Kyoto, along with Alfonso and Christian, push a big interconnecting tube into the newly created hole.

**_“In the sixteen minutes it takes the vault to fill up, we’ll play like Jacques-Yves Cousteau.” Taehyung giggles with his arms pretending to swim through a body of water._ **

“Push!”

The tube enters halfway, being held by a huge cart with wheels at the bottom.

Kyoto quickly takes his uniform off, he wore a red diver’s suit under.

Citadel turns the tube open, revealing a metal platform as she slides it out, she hands him his oxygen tank and a mask.

Kyoto lies down, they push him inside the vault and he steps down from the platform, the water already reaching his calves.

“Put the oxygen first, Kyoto!” Citadel shouts.

He grabs his thermal lance first and ignores her, “I’ve got time!” He closes the other side, turning the door closed.

“WHY?! Why does everyone try to be the hero?! For fuck’s sake!” Citadel panics as she closes the tube.

Kyoto starts welding the circle shut as he feels more and more water come up from the floor, securing the slight gap surrounding the tube from his side.

**_“And right there, with water rising by the second, begins the real fantasy of the new millennium. Welding a small interconnecting chamber to both sides.” He explains, “with water rising by the minute, it’s better than a James Bond movie.”_ **

**_“Not even James Bond could weld the antechamber in such a short time,” Namjoon shakes his head._ **

**_“Exactly! That’s why we’ll hire the best welders in the world.” Taehyung closes his hand into a fist._ **

**_“If the water level is over the welding, or this welding isn’t perfect… the water will push with such pressure that we’d need four or five days to get them out.” Namjoon says quickly, putting his drink down, “that would kill them.”_ **

**_“What’s a robbery without a risk?”_ **

The welders go through the circle again, making sure it’s sealed shut. As Citadel nervously watches the clock, changing into her diving suit.

“Let’s not waste time! My friend is in there!” Citadel shouts.

**_“Anyway, hyung. Let’s not think about that now, but imagine that interconnecting antechamber. A tube, like a bathyscaphe!”_ **

The flickering red lights and the alarm stop only a minute after the welders are done.

“I’m going in!” Citadel puts her mask on as Sana and the others open the tube’s door.

**_“So, there come the bubbles. Remember? Whenever Jungkook and I would visit you after college, we always see you watching ocean documentaries in the hospital. Well, now comes your most wonderful moment, as the flotation levels out…”_ **

Citadel looks around the tube as water fills in, surrounding her, she sees the door open with Kyoto’s eyes wide open.

“Jimin!!! You’re alive! Thank God!”

He helps her out of the tube, the clear light shines on them as she hugs him, both of them floating inside the vault filled with water touching the tall ceilings.

**_“You turn around, you see the bubbles sparkling because of the gold ingots around the fucking vault! You’ll think you’re in the Space Station, but you’re not. You’re in the vault of the Bank of Spain!” He says proudly, “just there! Floating!” He laughed as he stood up._ **

Citadel swims around and carries two gold bars, shaking it enthusiastically to show Kyoto.

She can’t see his face properly, but she knows he’s smiling.

**_“It’d be like entering a sunken galleon in the middle of the ocean, ninety tons of twenty-four karat pure gold. What do you think?” Taehyung looks up at him with glistening eyes._ **

**_“It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard.” Namjoon gives a small smile._ **

**_“I knew you’d love it!” Taehyung turns around and runs up to a record player, Guajira Guantanamera plays loudly as he sways around the room, singing along with a grin._ **

**_Namjoon watches him closely, his mind not taking the news he heard earlier well._ **

**_“Come on, hyung. Dance with me!” Taehyung takes both of his hands and moves it around._ **

Sana opens the door, helping Citadel as she climbs out. The remaining water pour out from the tube.

“ _Cariños_ , look at these little earrings that I found! Would you look at that?!” She says, putting the two gold bars up her ears as they cheer happily.

**_As Namjoon slowly bopped around swinging his arms, he slowly forgot to ask if Jungkook even knew about Taehyung’s illness._ **

**_The younger continues to sing as he dances around the sofa, turning the volume up even more._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jungkook baby,, im sorry


	4. "DOLPHIN"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luis’ breaches of protocols surprise the Professor. Kyoto calms Sucre’s anxieties. With time running out, Rosario initiates the “Flipper” Plan.

**_Sucre takes a deep breath, looking through an entrance, “no, no. I am not getting inside there.”_ **

**_“Hyung, just do it.” Kyoto crosses his arms, Citadel smiling at him._ **

**_“That’s a fucking mousetrap, we won’t get out of there alive.” The older complaints._ **

**_Kyoto sighs, “that’s our exit.”_ **

**_Sucre coughs, using his hand to fan the stench out of his face, “there’s probably bleach and toxic substances for humans. I’m not going in.”_ **

**_“It’s water!” Citadel puts her hands to her hips._ **

**_“How are we going to get into the real thing if you don’t want to practice?” Kyoto points down onto the hole, “it’s easier to train in a swimming pool, but our job isn’t in a fucking pool.” He sits down on top of the big cistern tank in the middle of a chapel, how did the monks even agree to this? Kyoto doesn’t know and doesn’t want to ask._ **

**_“The job will be a lot harder than this,” Citadel says, adjusting the sleeve of her diver’s suit._ **

**_Sucre climbs up and sits next to them with a worried look._ **

**_“You’re scared, and hey, I get it. You’re a father now.” Kyoto shrugs, lighting a cigarette, “you were reckless before and you can’t do that anymore.”_ **

**_Citadel pats Sucre’s back, “you know what’s a good way of being a father?”_ **

**_Sucre nods at her, “what?”_ **

**_“Behaving in the exact same way from when you weren’t a father.” She teases._ **

**_Sucre laughs softly, “of course, then I just leave the after-party still high in the morning?”_ **

**_“Listen, obviously I wasn’t the best parent. Nowhere near getting the mother of the year award, but Orion and I were a fucking team. I had to do sketchy shit all the time and come home late just to get by, he never judged me. The first thing Resita and I did after we separated from the group was to go to visit him, obviously he grew up. I didn’t approach him and I told Resita to hold me because I knew I would run up to my son and somehow get caught, I was paranoid. When he walked out of school he was waiting outside and saw me, you know what he did? He cried, running towards me and gave a bunch of kisses, why?” Citadel leans over to Sucre._ **

**_His eyebrows furrowed, “I don’t know why…”_ **

**_“Because I’m his fucking mother, his mother.” She points to her chest, “you can’t deny your DNA, never. If you were a robber, you’re still one. And if you keep risking your life, you will still do it.”_ **

_ “You’ve never seen anything like this, huh?” Citadel kisses the gold bars and hands them over to Sana, “alright, we need to get to work! We are nowhere near done!” _

_ Alfonso helps her remove the oxygen tank from her back, as she stretches her arms. _

_ “You look hot in that neoprene, Citadel,” Sana says with a smile, taking the cloth off the machines they smuggled inside. _

_ Kyoto comes out of the tanks shortly after as he takes his mask off, sitting on the platform. _

_ “What did you say?” Citadel turns around sharply. _

_ “Your butt looks really nice in that tight suit,” The other grins as she looks up and down. _

_ “Don’t talk to me like that.” Citadel walks up to her with a scowl on her face. _

_ Sana laughs as she shakes her head. _

_ “This is not funny, we are working right now, and in this job, I’m your boss.” The older scolds. _

_ Sana sobers up and gives a quick nod, “Right, I’m sorry, boss.” _

_ “Let’s not disrespect each other, okay?” Citadel narrows her eyes and walks away, “I want those ovens working right now, smoke extractors should be connected. We’re going to melt all the gold from the fucking National Reserve, Kyoto will go back inside the vault and I need someone to guard the camera while he goes in. Now, move!” _

_ The first time I heard one could make fire underwater was at the Monastery in San Giovanni. I thought it was as improbable as the fact that I was there, listening to the Gregorian chants. But when I was told it was possible thanks to the oxygen bubbles covering the fire, I thought it was a beautiful way of blowing up what we went there for.  _

_ Kyoto swims back into the vault with his thermal lance, going all the way to the edge. He starts welding, bubbles surrounding the wall as the bright light shows up on the security monitor outside the vault, Citadel and Alfonso watching as he does his work. _

_ A safe that no one would’ve paid attention to between all the gold ingots. _

“They entered by impersonating the First Squad of BRIPAC’s Sixth Company, Colonel.” Rodrigo reports as he hurriedly follows the man outside of the tent, “the real one appeared later.”

Luis marches over to the armoured vehicle and checks the symbols, the stickers coming off as he peeled it, “well, fuck me. They probably have everyone bugged. We have to take out everything that can be bugged, anything that can connect to the Internet or to our phones.”

“Colonel, let’s think about this. The procedure is to do a sweep, they can’t have everything bugged.” Rodrigo tries to reason with him.

Luis turns around to look up at the other, “they have a billion euros, Lindez. They can do whatever they want, do you know the UIT’s budget? Sixteen million. The CNI’s budget? Two hundred eighty-two million. That million against a billion, I assure you they can tap even into an intern’s phone.” The old man said, running out of breath.

“We only have proof that they’ve intercepted communications—”

“These guys probably have pictures of your dick, Rodrigo! Probably even have close-ups of your balls! Do you want to say hi? I’m sure they have your mic activated and whenever you jack off, they hear you!” 

The team from Pakistan chuckle as they adjust their radios, keeping in touch with everything, ready to report to the Professor.

“The usual procedure is to do a clean sweep.” Rodrigo continues.

“The usual procedure didn’t work last time. It will be different from now on,” Luis goes back to the tent and snaps his fingers, forcing everyone to look at him, “Attention, everyone! Do not turn on any device that hasn’t been in a box for at least six months. Not even an Olivetti. There are no secure networks, not even the Army’s or the Ministry’s, I want a total blackout.” He grabs a trash bin and shakes the papers and the plastic bag off, “I want all your phones in this bin, now.”

The Professor looks at Seoul, whose eyes are wide open.

“If you want to call your mom, dad, grandmother, grandfather, or whoever, go to a payphone.” Luis goes around the room, shoving the bin in everyone’s faces.

Seoul watches the tapped phone cameras go inside the bin, only seeing the color black as each device piles on top of each other.

“In less than a minute, we’ll be blind and deaf.” The Professor whispers.

“He’s skipping all the protocols, it’s illegal to confiscate the phones without a court order,” Seoul takes his headset off and sighs, “this changes everything.”

“Our techs will analyze them and return them to you as soon as possible.” Luis says, he looks at a young police officer and rolls his eyes, “Nadal, didn’t I tell you to give me your phone?”

“Just a second, sir. I’m deleting stuff.” The younger says, frantically deleting pictures on his phone.

“Don’t fuck with me now, Nadal. We all know you’re seeing Emilia. Alert level five, the CNI’s security system is down, the defense staff’s been bugged and the computers are infected with whatever fucking virus. The last thing UIT is going to do is read the chat you use to jerk off!” Luis shouts, a vein coming out of his temple as he turns red, grabbing Nadal’s phone away from him, “I want a screen with the time that’s left before the bank’s security gates open, now!”

* * *

Rosario grunts loudly as his grip tightens around the couch’s arms, his knuckles becoming prominent each second.

“We’re almost done,” Stockholm says, calming him down as he uses the loupe to aid him tweeze out the glass shards in his eyes, “Resita, point the light a little to the left, please.”

Resita adjusts himself as he follows the other’s direction.

The governor watches them as his eyes slowly go to the ferret inside a cage wearing a custom made red jumpsuit, he feels Sucre’s eyes on him and looks away.

“Rosario? Rosario, are you okay?” The Professor’s voice is heard from the radio.

Jakarta walks towards the radio and grabs it, “Professor, it’s Jakarta.”

“H-how is Rosario?” The Professor asks, looking at Seokjin worriedly.

Resita helps him up as Rosario tries to adjust his blurry vision, “operational,  _ señor _ .”

“Listen, they’ve found out we have them tapped. We have to accelerate everything and remain calm.”

Rosario grabs the radio away from Jakarta, “calm? You can be calm because you’re in a van. We’re surrounded by Spain’s Army here, we don’t know when they will enter, we don’t know through which entrance.”

The governor looks away from Rosario’s face, the skin surrounding his eyes filled with blood from earlier, starting to form small scabs.

“Has Kyoto started?” The Professor asks, feeling guilty.

“Yes, he’s been there for a while now. To pierce that door will take longer than an hour, maybe more than two. Might as well listen to a track of symphonies while we wait.” Rosario answers, he feels Jakarta steal the radio away from him.

“Professor, how much time do we have left?” She asks.

He takes his glasses off and Seoul takes the radio away from him, “fourteen minutes.”

“WHAT?!” Rosario shouts, making Jakarta and Resita jump.

“Luis fucked us up and he knows it, I would try another move. Even I’d have my doubts with Hugo, but Luis is going to skip all the protocols.” Seoul continues.

“What does that mean?” Jakarta asks.

“It means they’re going in as soon as the doors are unlocked.” Seoul sighs.

“Okay,” Rosario takes a deep breath grabbing the radio once more, “then we have no option but to use the dolphin, right?”

“Yes, do you have it?”

Rosario looks back, the governor looks away from him again, “yeah, we have it.”

“Colonel, radiofrequency waves are coming in and out of the bank, shortwave signals.” A worker says.

“I want to hear them.” Luis walks over to them.

The workers adjust their devices as they hear distorted voices come out of the radio.

“What’s that?” Luis asks.

“It’s encrypted.”

**_“Once inside, the big question is how will we communicate with each other. Rosario, please come up front.” The Professor points next to him, giving the younger the floor._ **

**_Resita was playing with the Professor’s laser pointer as he waves it around the walls._ **

**_“Nice jeans.” Citadel whispers, looking at the tight fabric wrapped around Rosario’s thighs._ **

**_“Thank you.” He walks to the front, not noticing he went over Resita’s laser._ **

**_The Serbian imitated an explosion, “we’re all dead, the bomb exploded.”_ **

**_Everyone in the class chuckles as Rosario raises his eyebrows, “laser sensors. Technology is wonderful, isn’t it? Internet and hidden or replicated IP addresses. With the money we have, we could buy a satellite in Kazakhstan.”_ **

**_Sucre giggles, covering his mouth._ **

**_“But that would only take us to one place, the shittiest place. You fight technology with technology. In this, the government can win, but there is something in which they can’t compete with. Time travel.” Rosario takes the cloth off the device in front of him, “1941, made in England. With these devices, the BBC broadcast from Great Britain to the whole world. Shortwave, ladies and gentlemen.”_ **

**_Everyone adjusted to their seats as they looked at the machine._ **

**_“No technology can inhibit such a frequency. We’ll talk through here.”_ **

**_“Everyone could listen in on us with that,” Citadel mutters._ **

**_Kyoto and Sucre look at the both of them, confused, technology was never their strongest suit._ **

**_“Yes, Citadel. Every moron with a walkie-talkie will be able to hear us, but will they be able to understand us? Absolutely not.” Rosario answers, looking at the Professor, who hands him more devices._ **

**_“Computer encodings, tada.” He says sarcastically, “in the broadcast and in the reception as well. These encodings won’t be easy, so we will put in two thousand three hundred layers. They won’t be able to decode it, synchronization.” Rosario whispers, as everyone hears the Gregorian chants from outside, “we will have them there, erasing layer by layer, a hundred desperate brains trying to crack the code. A waste of public funds for nothing, because every call we make to each other, we will add two thousand three hundred layers more. A call and a code, a call and a code, and a…”_ **

**_“Call and a code.” Sucre answers._ **

**_Rosario smiles at him._ **

“If it’s encrypted, then decode it! It’s not that hard! What are you working for then?! Bring the whole tech research unit, they have to start working now!” Luis snaps.

“Everyone! In two minutes, I want all of you with vests and masks on. We will give you guns too, fake ones, so don’t get too excited.” Jakarta announces, watching the hostages pass bulletproof vests on down the line.

Cesar along with the other bodyguards glared at her as they continued to sit in the corner, handcuffed.

“Amanda, right?” Joshua whispers as he continues to pass the vests to his right.

She hums while nodding, “and you’re Joshua.”

“Y-you know my name?” 

“Well, you told the robber earlier, so…” She shrugs.

“Don’t put your vest on.”

“What?”

“Everyone! Don’t put your vests on! They will use us as human shields!” Joshua steps out of the line.

Sucre’s iconic laugh comes out once again, “we found the smartest kid in class, the outstanding achiever.”

“No, I-I’m sorry.” The younger’s hands start to shake as he looks down.

“What’s your name?” Sucre approaches him.

“Joshua, J-Joshua.”

“Joshua, well I’m Mister Sucre, and you remind me of an old friend. Do you like watching movies?”

“N-No, Mister Sucre. I-I prefer watching television shows.” His voice cracks.

“Well, get with the program because we’re playing Guess the Movie, now put your vest on.” Sucre orders.

Stockholm looks at him at the end of the line, trying to hide his confusion.

Joshua immediately does as he’s told, frantically wearing the vest.

“It’s on backwards…” Resita whispers.

The younger adjusts it again, Sucre making him wear another one on top of it, “I’m going to take seven steps, if you guess the movie after I’m done counting, maybe I won’t shoot you.”

“Mister Sucre, please…”

“Stop this, right now.” Jakarta walks over to him, whispering.

Sucre shoots his gun as Joshua falls backwards from the impact, coughing loudly as the hostages cover their ears.

“Next one who steps out of the line won’t be so lucky.” Sucre threatens.

* * *

The Professor decides to call Hugo’s phone from their camper, waiting patiently for the older to pick up.

As the Colonel receives the private number, Luis turns his head around the room.

“Who the fuck forgot to turn off their phone?” 

“Sorry, it’s mine.” Hugo raises his hand, looking at the screen, answering it.

“Good morning, Colonel Hugo. It’s the Professor, I hope you’re feeling better.”

“Professor…” he makes eye contact with Luis, immediately patting the worker next to him to listen in the conversation.

“I’m sorry for taking you away from the dentist in such a manner, but I hope I’m not bothering you too much.”

Hugo’s phone got taken away, replacing it with a headset, his phone is connected to the speakers with everyone being able to hear the both of them, “you’re never a bother, Professor.”

“Colonel, if you don’t mind helping me, because I’m a little confused… are you in charge of the operation?” The Professor asks, looking at Seoul next to him who loosened his tie, “or is it Luis?”

Hugo nods over to the other, making him wear a headset, “this is Colonel Luis Castro. From now on, I’m in charge.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

**_The Professor writes NEGOCIACIÓN on the board as he adjusted the chalk in between his fingers, underlining it two times to put emphasis._ **

**_“On this occasion, we’ll be the ones making the calls. Never them. And we’ll do it with phones, but they won’t be able to track our calls. Why?” He turns around as Rosario hands him a box filled with old cell phones, “because we’re going to travel to the past.” He says, grabbing two._ **

**_Kyoto sat back in awe, “Professor, I had the same Nokia back then for five years and I only had to charge it once.”_ **

**_Everyone gives a quick chuckle as the Professor nods towards him, “second-generation phones, no internet, and especially no GPS. With these phones, we will only make one call. Only one, no more, to an external collaborator. Boston.” He points to him at the back of the class._ **

**_“What? So the mute guy isn’t coming with us?” Sucre asks, looking behind him and the ferret the older is petting in his arms._ **

**_“I’m not mute,” Boston mutters._ **

**_“Like your rat that makes these sounds,” Sucre imitates a mouse munching on cheese, Stockholm kicks the back of his chair as Kyoto hides his smile._ **

**_“It isn’t a rat, and she has a name, Sofia.” Boston ignores his comment, continuing to give the animal gentle pats on the head._ **

**_Jakarta smiles and looks back at the Professor._ **

**_“Boston will have two terminals, the first one he will receive my call,” the Professor raises the phone to his right, “the second one, he will call the only number in the phone’s contacts, Colonel Hugo’s.” He says, waving the one to his left._ **

Seoul grabs the box filled with phones and shuffles through them to pick one.

**_“These two phones will be our firewall,” he puts them on top of each other, “archaic, rudimentary, but it’s efficient.”_ **

Seoul flips through pages on a clipboard and crosses the phone’s number in the chart, calling Boston.

The other receives the call, getting a hold of another phone as he calls Hugo’s number.

**_“The police can pinpoint the phone that’s emitting the signal when the call is being made, nothing else.”_ **

Boston puts the two phones on top of each other inside a small box with styrofoam to hold it in place, he packs his stuff inside his bag as he hops off his own van.

**_“There’s no technology capable of tracking two mobile phones stuck together in a box that is constantly on the move.” The Professor nods._ **

He unlocks his bicycle off the bike rack, after checking his shoelaces, he goes off to the busy streets of Madrid.

**_“The only thing they will have is the antenna that connects to that phone when the call is placed. An antenna that’s located in the center of Madrid. Right under their noses, and that’s the only thing they will have. That means they have nothing.”_ **

“I’m sorry, but we don’t know each other, so I would like to ask you a question…” the Professor looks at Seoul with a smile, “are you in love?”

Seoul rolls his eyes and looks away with a grin.

“I’ve been married for more than seventeen years, something uncommon nowadays. That’s the irrefutable proof of my love, Professor.” Luis narrows his eyes, playing along.

“Right, however, and excuse me again, I don’t think you are. Because when someone is in love, they look behind a pair of rose-tinted lenses. Everything looks beautiful as they act like a teddy bear who constantly says  _ I love you _ during Valentine's Day.”

Seoul pats his back as he stands up from his seat.

“Someone in love doesn’t shout or insult his coworkers so rudely, that’s why I asked.” The Professor says.

Luis chuckles, “I know you’ve been listening to us, you son of a bitch.”

Seoul gave him a folder as he raised his eyebrows.

“Colonel,  _ please _ ,” the Professor says offendedly, “think about the last time you made love.”

“Look, Professor, you can go to hell with these bullshit conversations.” The older snaps.

“Colonel, you’ve just joined us, so allow me to remind you what the first lines of CNI’s handbook say about hostage negotiations.” The Professor opens the folder and starts reading the page, “they literally say, listen attentively to understand the kidnapper’s psychology, show empathy towards them, and let them know that you understand their feelings.”

Luis rolled his eyes as he glanced at Hugo, “you want to know what I think? I think you’re a sociopath. I also think you’re blind and deaf now. That’s why Hugo’s phone rang a second before he was going to leave.” He chuckles, “I’m starting to think you’re really fucked, Professor. This probably isn’t the island where you wanted to spend your days with your lover and your team of criminals. Speaking of your  _ team _ , it’s a shame that Taehyung Kim didn’t have a proper funeral, you couldn’t even visit him. Did the gang’s share of money go up because of it? I’m pretty sure you’re happy about that. How is Seokjin by the way?” He asks, smirking, knowing he hit a nerve.

The Professor started to heat up as his jaw clenched, taking deep breaths while his hands formed a fist, Seoul looked at him.

“Colonel Luis,” he greeted, “Hugo, Rodrigo… I imagine you’re also there with them?” Seoul gulps.

Hugo hands over the headset to Rodrigo, offering him the mic.

Luis nods and covers his own mic, “have you tracked them yet? Don’t lose them.” He whispers to the worker beside him.

“Hello Jin, how are you? We miss you here in the tent.” Rodrigo greets sadly.

“Thank you, I’m sorry for leaving like that, without a goodbye. H-how are you?” Seoul asks, missing his old friend.

“Well, you know me. I always keep on fighting.” He shrugs.

“And how is Ester?”

“Ester… well, she left me. Took her too long don’t you think?” Rodrigo gives a weak smile, not caring about the people around him.

Seoul looks down, “I’m sorry about that, Rodrigo.”

“Colonel, the antenna is on Princesa Street.” The worker says softly.

“Well, fuck me! They’re so close.” Luis harshly whispered.

“Seokjin, what the fuck are you doing?” Rodrigo sighed, “you literally threw your life away and took your family with you to who knows where, gave everything up for him, and for what?”

“Look, this is my new life now. I would even say that it’s a thousand times better than the previous one.” Seoul claims. 

The Professor stares at him, gulping nervously.

“Do you think you’re living in a movie? Listen, Seokjin, movies end, and not always with a happy ending. You know I’m going after you, right?”

Seoul smiles sadly, “that’s nothing new, you always chased after me, right?” He said, chuckling.

“I’m sorry to interrupt. Colonel, are you still there?” The Professor cuts them off.

Rodrigo’s smile fell, the moment he heard the other’s voice.

Luis adjusts himself as he takes his hand off the mic.

“Listen, I am going to call you in one hour. By then, I will have released five hostages and this time we will do this right.” The Professor says.

“In an hour, I will be smoking a cigar in your name in the governor’s office.” Luis rubbed his hands together.

Seoul looks up at the other with furrowed brows.

“Colonel, I’m recording this conversation. It sounds like you don’t care about the hostages.”

Luis looks at the screen, the timer continues to count down, “if it’s recorded, I am going to give you some advice, so you won’t forget it. Take your stupid mask, your fucking machine guns, and get ready. Because all hell’s going to break loose on your heads.” He hangs up, taking his headset off with a huff. “What do we know about the phone?”

“They must have made the call from an old one, it was impossible to access its geolocation, but the conversation was connected with two antennas, in Princesa and Callao.” The worker answers.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Luis looks at him.

“It could be because there’s a high concentration of people in the area or because they have been on the move.”

“Are you telling me that they were on a walk while they were talking to us?” Luis asks angrily, “I want all available units deployed and checking everyone’s IDs, now.”

“Colonel, we’re talking about more than four hundred thousand people,” Rodrigo says, taking his headset off.

“People must be spending money the zeppelins threw earlier.” Nadal crosses his arms as the people around him glance disappointedly in his direction, Luis ignores him.

“And the absence of the background noise may mean they weren’t calling from the street. Maybe it’s a basement or the metro tunnels.” The worker suggests.

**_“What’s wrong?” Seoul asks._ **

**_“Nothing…” the Professor whispers as he looks at the fountain._ **

**_“Are you having doubts? We could look at the plan again if you want.” Seoul offers._ **

**_“W-we need to perfect the plan… for at least four months.” He mutters._ **

**_“Four months?” Seoul leans back with his eyes wide._ **

**_“Four months.”_ **

**_“What are you going to tell Jakarta? The next time she’ll see Accra, he’d be a vegetable.”_ **

**_The Professor looks at Jakarta and Citadel happily chatting with each other as they feed a baby lamb milk from a bottle, “we can’t help Accra with a plan that doesn’t work.”_ **

**_“We’ve studied the plan together. It’s a perfect plan.”_ **

**_“No, no it’s not.” He shakes his head._ **

**_“You know what I think is the problem with you? You’ve become an egomaniac, you don’t trust the plan because it’s not yours. It’s your brother’s plan, but he trusted you.” Seoul holds his arm._ **

**_“It’s not that I don’t trust the plan, it was made by Taehyung and Jungkook who were both very blinded by its faults.” He takes a deep breath and continues, “Why do you have so much interest in joining the robbery? Why are you so anxious about it? Y-you’re like those people who quit smoking and then start hating tobacco and the people who smoke and they become the biggest Taliban against tobacco. That is what's happening to you and the police, you hate the police._ ** **_After all, they destroyed your life, because they tried to take your daughter away. After all, there’s an arrest warrant issued against you._ ** **_”_ **

**_Seoul closes his eyes and takes a deep breath._ **

**_“You are not thinking about Jakarta, Accra, or Cairo, you’re thinking about yourself. And if that’s the case, then I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be part of the plan.” The Professor says quickly, pausing to look at him, “I need more time.” He whispers weakly._ **

**_“Ask Rosario for help then, he’s literally right here with us, one of the two creators.” Seoul points to the hallway where the rooms were located._ **

**_The Professor shakes his head as he buried his face into his hands, “you don’t understand, he’s like a puppy following its owner the moment they come home. The plan was mostly Taehyung’s, he just kept agreeing with him to please him. When Taehyung came to me one day saying to do my plan instead, I never heard from the kid ever since. He’s not the same the moment he answered his apartment door.”_ **

**_“You can’t deny that Jungkook’s smart enough to rival the two of you, either you go up to him for help or I will. I don’t want to hear you claiming he’s unstable when you haven’t even fully processed that Taehyung is dead, I don’t want you to project your sadness by ignoring him, you only talk to him whenever we’re in class, don’t you think he misses him too?” Seoul stands up and walks away, leaving the Professor alone._ **

  
  


“Colonel Luis,” the older man introduces himself while shaking Seung Hyun’s hand, offering him a seat.

“At your service, Colonel.” He bows before Rodrigo gives him pictures of the robbers.

“Can you identify all of them?” Rodrigo asks, walking over next to Miguel.

Seung Hyun nods as he shifts through the pictures, only pausing when he sees Stockholm next to Rosario, “most of them.”

“In the absence of Taehyung Kim, alias Cairo, who do you think would have taken charge?” Luis asks, putting his hands behind him.

Seung Hyun pauses as he closes his eyes, “why?”

“Why? What do you mean why? Why do you care?” Luis snaps, looking at Rodrigo who was shaking his head, he took a deep breath and started again, “if we kill whoever is in charge first, we may not have to kill all of them. Does that give you an answer?” He asks calmly.

“Sucre,” Seung Hyun points to his picture, “no doubt, he’s the most seasoned. After the police shot Kyoto, his brother, he’s probably looking for vengeance.” He says, not hesitating.

“Are you sure?” Rodrigo asks.

“Absolutely,” he says pointedly, “I know them all, I’ve written a section in my book about them. Listen, Resita is a war criminal, he only knows how to obey orders, he and Cairo were close. Citadel, she staged a coup inside the Mint and took the power away from Cairo, it didn’t work out so well. The Professor would never put her in charge.”

“And Jakarta?” Miguel asks.

Seung Hyun chuckles, “no, Jakarta? No. She’s too short-tempered, hot-blooded, impulsive. It was her fault that Kyoto got shot, Accra too on the first day. Jakarta can’t be in charge of anything, it has to be Sucre.”

“What about the others?” Miguel points to Stockholm and Rosario.

“They’re new, the Professor won’t put them in charge. It’s Sucre.” He points to the picture.

Outside the tent, Cairo blended into the crowd with his maroon dress shirt with black slacks, he adjusts his face mask as he observes everyone gathered around him cheering for his team. Usually being in a crowded space annoys him, but he settles for now as he thinks about his brother successfully negotiating with a new inspector and Jungkook inside the bank, hoping that everyone’s safe.

Resita finishes setting up the weapons as they position it a few feet away from the door, Jakarta helping him as she constantly looks at the hostages, who stood up with their head pointed to the ground filled with nervousness.

Stockholm slowly approaches Sucre, trying to look busy as he counts ammo.

“What was that?” Stockholm whispers, referring to what happened earlier.

“To see if you would talk to me. Look, it worked.” Sucre shrugs sarcastically.

“You have too much on your mind, Sucre. What’s wrong?” Stockholm kneels down next to him.

“I know how this all ends,” Sucre says, his attention still on the object in front of him.

“Don’t say that.”

“Jimin got shot, three fucking times and almost died. Who’s to say that won’t happen again? It’s because of her,” he points to Jakarta, “wanted a grand entrance with a fucking motorbike. Jimin went up there to protect Accra in front of two policemen with no vest on because he told him to, and he almost died. Do you know what I’m saying? Since you’re here, the same thing will happen to me, because I’m not cold-blooded. If I have to stand in the line of fire to protect you, I will.” Sucre frustratingly wipes his tears away, “I don’t care, because you’re my family, Yoongi. You’re part of it now, and that’s why I don’t want you here. Do you understand?”

Stockholm gulps and nods as he walks away.

Citadel uses the keycard to open the elevator with the governor, slightly pushing him on one hand and guiding Rosario with another, his eyes bandaged as he puts his head down.

“You don’t know what you're doing. As soon as I touch the door of that chamber, the security system will flood it in a few minutes.” The governor threatens.

“Really?” Rosario asks, “I don’t think so.”

“More than a hundred litres of water will crush you.”

“Did you hear that Citadel? More than a hundred litres, I hope you took a course on snorkeling.” Rosario puts his hands to his back, she lets go of him and puts both hands on her gun.

“You’re wrong if you think you’re dealing with an idiot. I know where you’re taking me and why, and let me tell you one thing, I won’t do it.”

The elevator opens and they are greeted by Kyoto who approaches the governor, “put this on.” He gives him a divers suit.

The older man looks at him, not moving.

“Please.”

As the hostages help Resita make a sandbag barricade, an old woman continuously drops it as she tries to pass it to the others.

“Miss, step out of the line please,” Jakarta says, guarding them.

“It’s okay, I can keep going.” She shakes her head.

Jakarta puts a hand on her shoulder and gently pulls her away, “get some rest instead.”

“Thank you, Jakarta.” The lady bows her head, “I watched the robbery at the Mint, I was glued to the TV. I know you all, I support you.” She whispers.

Jakarta tries to hide her smile and nods to the stairs, “sit down.”

“I need the helicopters to come, now,” Luis says in his earpiece, looking at the timer on the monitor.

“Come on, everyone. I need you to hurry up with those sacks.” Stockholm says, going down the line.

**_“If something goes wrong, then we will find ourselves in the worst-case scenario. In which they will start the assault before we can open that little door.” Taehyung pointed at the small tank with the customized lego inside, looking at Namjoon as the older sat in front of them with a small notebook and a pen in hand._ **

**_“And opening that door would take a lot longer than the first one.” Jungkook grabs another lego and makes it waddle inside the water-filled aquarium, “only this guy could do it.”_ **

**_“In the minimum of two hours, if we haven’t opened it before they enter, then we’re dead.” Taehyung hands Jungkook a towel to wipe his hand._ **

**_“But we have a solution, right?” Namjoon fixes his glasses._ **

**_“Of course we do, this little one!” Jungkook raises another toy._ **

**_“A dolphin.” Namjoon nods sarcastically._ **

**_“Well, we didn’t find any more legos, so we improvised.” Jungkook shrugs._ **

**_“We’re calling him Flipper.” Taehyung wiggles the toy dolphin in his fingers, “remember Flipper? The trained dolphin that clapped, he saved lives too. In the worst-case scenario, we will have Flipper. The Governor of the Bank of Spain is the only one who can open that door in three seconds.” He tosses the toy in the aquarium._ **

“This button balances the jacket’s buoyancy, I will do it for you. Don’t press it or you will end up stuck on the ceiling, we also have an emergency respirator. Hopefully, we won’t use it.” Kyoto explains to the old man.

The governor continues to look around as he sees four blacksmiths preparing to melt the gold.

“Pay attention,” Kyoto claps in front of his face, “once inside, you’ll notice the change of pressure. Don’t get scared and definitely don’t stop breathing.”

**_“Except we have one problem, he won’t do it. It says in his entire biography that he has principles, I read it a few days ago.” Namjoon says._ **

**_Jungkook takes a deep breath and crosses his arms, glaring at him._ **

**_Taehyung chuckles, “everyone has principles, even criminals! The governor has to ask himself, what’s more important, my principles, or my life?”_ **

Sucre adjusts the collar of his suit as he walks towards the governor, “we’re running out of time, we need to go.”

“Governor, do you have any questions?” Rosario asks.

“I’m not going in.” The man says, Citadel aims her gun at him.

“I think you are, get into the bathyscaphe. Now.” Rosario says.

“Go,” Sucre says, pushing him.

“Assault teams are in position.” An officer says on the radio.

“Gentlemen, we have two minutes and thirty seconds,” Luis announces.

“Alright, people on the left line follow Stockholm. The rest of you come with me.” Jakarta orders, starting to go up the stairs.

“Come on, let’s go!” Stockholm raises his voice, the hostages follow him into another room, leaving Resita all alone in the main hall in front of the machine gun.

The governor drops his mask as he continues to stare into Sucre’s eyes.

The other starts to lose his patience as he looks at the mask on the ground, “if I were the one to put that on you, I swear you won’t be able to take it off for the rest of your fucking life. Now put it on.”

“I said I’m not going!” He punches Sucre in the face, Kyoto’s blood starts to boil.

**_“He’s almost a sixty-year-old man with coronary heart disease,” Namjoon says._ **

**_“But hey, better for us.” Jungkook raises his eyebrows._ **

**_“Exactly! The coronary heart disease, the bathyscaphe, the temperature. Just thinking about it all will give him an astonishing lucidity.” Taehyung defends the plan._ **

**_Namjoon stands up, closing his notebook, “this whole plan depends on the decision of one man, and I’m pretty sure he will decide not to do it.” He turned back to walk away but was stopped by Taehyung’s question._ **

**_“Do you know when he will have his ultimate moment of lucidity?” Taehyung hums, walking over to Jungkook to put his hands on his shoulders, “once he gets into that flooded chamber and realizes he can’t escape.”_ **

**_Namjoon shakes his head._ **

**_“Once he decides his life depends on us opening that door or closing off his oxygen.” Taehyung smiles sadistically, his voice going deep._ **

**_“Namjoon hyung, if you had to choose between your decency and your oxygen, what would you pick?” Jungkook asks, his hands going down on his hips._ **

**_Namjoon around and glares at them, “he won’t go in.”_ **

**_“He will. We will just have to push him a little bit,” Jungkook looks at Taehyung with a fond smile, the older laughs, “but he will go in.”_ **

“Don’t punch me ever again.” Sucre takes a deep breath, “Sana, give me the shears.”

She quickly gave him the tool and went back with the others.

“You know this thing cuts so well. Now, tell me the code or you will count bills with your fucking stumps.” He raises his voice.

The old man puts his hand out, staying in place.

“For fuck sake, governor,” Kyoto mutters.

“You’re a brave idiot.” Sucre glares.

The governor spits in his face, making Sucre punch him, the older man hits the back of his head to the tube’s door, he starts bleeding.

“My god!” Citadel shouts frustratedly.

“Hyung!” Kyoto scolds, grabbing the other’s collar, the older refuses to look at him.

“For the love of god! Someone tell me what’s happening!” Rosario raises his voice.

“Grab this,” Citadel shoves her gun into Rosario’s hands, kneeling down next to the governor, “hey, Mario! Governor, wake up.” She taps his face firmly, “fuck me! For the love of god!” She grabs a flashlight as she pulls on his eyebrows to shine it on the older man’s eyes.

“What happened, Citadel?” Rosario asks, standing still.

“He lost consciousness.” She reports, still examining him.

“FUCK!” Rosario shouts, making the others jump.

“One hundred thirty beats. He’s going to suffer a heart attack.” Citadel says.

“How much time do we have left?” Kyoto asks, letting go of Sucre and grabbing his oxygen tank.

“One minute and twenty seconds, he’s bleeding.”

“Sana, grab the first-aid kit and the staples, we have to close the wound. Hurry!” Rosario orders.

“Sucre, come here and help cover the wound, damn it!” Citadel glares at him.

“R-right, sorry.” Sucre blinks, putting the shears on the table and kneels next to her.

**_“What if, for any reason, he decides to not open the door? What happens then?” Namjoon asks with his hands on his sides._ **

**_Taehyung chuckles, “there are always risks. Hyung, please. What would life be without risks?” He asks, walking up to him, “that’s what makes life exciting. If something goes wrong, we will always have the C-4.”_ **

Kyoto places the bomb inside a small container to the corner of the platform as he gets ready to go inside the tube.

“Kyoto,” Rosario calls.

“Yes?”

“Be careful…” The younger gulps.

“I will.” Kyoto nods.

“Come on, without fear. Just do it!” Citadel tells Sucre, holding the governor’s head up as he staples the wound close.

“Citadel, tell me what’s happening,” Rosario says.

“Pulse is at a hundred and fifty, this man is going to explode.”

Alfonso helps Kyoto and closes the tube shut.

**_“The C-4? Inside the vault?” Namjoon asks._ **

**_“Also called RDX or popularly known as plastic explosives,” Taehyung explains._ **

**_“You guys are crazy.” Namjoon shakes his head._ **

**_“Well, it’s unpredictable. Uncouth, even, but exciting.”_ **

Kyoto takes deep breaths as he holds the bomb in his hand, the bathyscaphe slowly fills up with water.

“Gentlemen, we’re going in. We know the priority target, but we have the green light to fire on any member of the gang.” Miguel orders, he looks up as the helicopter arrives in the area.

The crowd continues to shout at them, calling them names as they throw trash and cause more commotion for the officers on the other side of the barricade.

Cairo looks around as he takes note of where the soldiers were positioned, listening to the reporters and their cameramen lined up behind the officers.

“The presence of at least a hundred hostages is confirmed.” A reporter says the camera shows the bank behind her.

“The police have blocked off all the streets and the whole country is now looking at the Bank of Spain, a huge number of supporters wear red in support of the robbers.” The camera pans to the people with Dalí signs.

“A special operations unit has been deployed and armoured cars, as well as assault vehicles, have been seen driving around the vicinity. And just a few minutes ago, helicopters are now overhead as well.”

The Professor watches the news holding Seoul’s hand tightly.

“Ten milligrams of diazepam,” Citadel says.

Sana hurriedly grabs the small medicine bottle as she injects it into the syringe.

“For fuck sake, hurry up.” Rosario grunts, feeling frustrated as he can’t help.

“Come on, come on.” Sucre gulps, unzipping the governor’s suit halfway.

Citadel grabs the syringe and injects the man.

**_“A blast wave at fifty metres underwater liberates a pressure of forty atmospheres, not even God knows what can happen there,” Taehyung says, walking back to Jungkook._ **

“Sucre, remind me to beat you up as soon as this ends, you fucking idiot.” Rosario threatens.

Citadel gives Sana the syringe and backs away, looking at the tube nervously.

**_“A small big bang, but hey, that’s how life starts.”_ **

Kyoto attaches the bomb to the edge of the room, starting it as he quickly swims away to the other side. Hiding behind the metal shelves that held the gold. 

Resita takes the cloth covering the machine gun off, kneeling down as he gets ready to fire once the gate opens.

“No, no, no, his it’s going down. We need another.” Citadel panics as Sana grabs another bottle.

“Please! Please hurry up!” Rosario stomps his feet.

“Okay, hold on.” Citadel injects the medicine into the governor once again, Sucre looks away as his breath quickens.

**_“It could indeed damage part of what’s inside the safe, but hey, it will open it for sure.” Taehyung’s hand stayed on the younger’s waist._ **

The bomb explodes and Sucre cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿why is everything going to shit? :')


End file.
